Rolling In The Deep
by MFogarty
Summary: Sequel to "Bol'sur'da". Dai'dai's life on the ship with her new clan. And here, she thought humans had primitive ways...
1. Chapter 1

_**Ok folks! The time has come!, and the sequel has arrived. Sorry it took so long, had to write it out. Hahaha. S**__**ide note, there will be romance, later on in the story...and also, I really hope this Sequel keeps your attention like the first one did. I'll pray! Also, I think this will be longer then 16 chapters...and please forgive the short chapters, they may(or may not) get longer later...ENJOY!**_

* * *

><p>Ok, I need a recap please!<p>

Met Bee on a nature walk, in which a week of relentless bugging ensued and got me to agree to send a message to his people. Spent the month putting together an intergalactic tremendous-tastic communicator. My home was attacked, making me flee and having to dawn Bee's armor to survive and become a Yautja/human hybrid.

Let's see, comes to my attention Bee is actually alive but being held in some private lab that had a contract with the army. Needless to say, had to go bust him out. Made some badass armor out of the hard meats shell and then we traveled back to my home town to destroy the hive. Find a couple of his clan members already down there fighting and together, we all kill the hive and queen.

What a month and half I've lived, so much action packed into the short days. Especially the lather part of the time. It seemed like as soon as my homestead was attacked, the damn just broke. Those hard meats swept the town aside like they were nothing the mere pest. They truly were the ultimate prey.

But!…but now, here I was sitting on the spaceship of another, totally different species. In a way, it was a bit of a relief to think it all over. Well, at least the part of surviving earth and the hard meats. A new chapter of my life begun as soon as I stepped aboard. Surviving the Yautja trails. Bee said he would start training me in what I needed-mostly knowledge since I was already a pretty talented fighter-once we reach the mother ship.

Tundorsha he called it. First class Battleship for the clan, the name I am not even gonna attempt to say. Apparently, there are all different kinds of ships; science, explorer, all that could attach to the large station. But, of course, the race was a warrior first, kind. Just keep learning more startling/interesting stuff.

Did you know the one that controls the entire race is a female? Awesome.

Well, lets just say I seen a 3d model of the Tundorsha and was impressed. It's long, slick and the length was at least three times more then the Urals Star oil rigs from earth. The side panels were a deep gray and were 600 hulls thick and ten floors high. There were two sphere's that moved on a track-system around the body. The first was larger and flatter, since it housed the bridge and crew quarters. The other housed the controls of all main weapons. The last part of the ship, the elongated panels, was where everything else lay. The engines, docking ports, baths(go figure!) and the actual guns themselves. On the butt end of the ship were four warp drive engines.

An impressive sight to behold. Can't wait to see in person.

Right at this moment however, I sat myself in one of the large chairs on the control deck. Large isn't the right word, more like massive. It swallowed my smaller form but was undeniably soft. I could have purred in pleasure when my aching and tired body settled into the warmth provided. It was like a bed but sitting up.

The other hunters had found themselves littered about, some in chairs and others standing or sitting on the ground. Now, how did Bee introduce them? Jesus, why do these guys have to have such strange and confusing names? Ric'yo, E'saan, Alor, Nah'l'near and Abrahl. Yah, that was it. Of course, my pronunciation was different but they knew when I said their names. I called them Rek'o, E'seen, Alure, Na'lunar and A'bra.

All five have basically steered clear of me since boarding but I have been getting curious looks from Rek'o, A'bra and Na'lunar. The three were similar in just about all aspects, expect body and eye color. Rek'o had yellow eyes and was a dusty red and cream/brown that highlighted the crown of his head, chest, six-pack and the inside of his legs. A'bra had green eyes and was a muck-green all over but a lighter shade in the same areas of Rek'o. And then there was Na'lunar, more of a cream color with a blue hue and pale blue eyes. I think he may be what this races considers an albino.

Oh, and A'bra was the one I was in the hole with back on earth.

The other two were Alure and E'seen. Alure was the tallest of everyone present. Even Bee. He was also the darkness, eyes a deep red. His skin was more of a charcoal gray, a dark charcoal gray. E'seen was a purplish black with dark, almost black eyes. All five had those dreads Bee sported but not nearly as long as the high elder or me for that matter.

However, when those two looked at me, it wasn't like the others. Oh no, there was a deep loathing, as if I were some bug beneath them that they would crush at any given moment. Don't worry dumb and dumber, the feelings mutual. They can go fuck themselves for all I care.

"-Dai'dai?" blinking, I was pulled out of my thoughts and glanced to Bee and his expectant look then gave a small shrug. "You should really listen when spoken to." he sighed.

"Sorry Bee, a bit caught up in events of my life the past month or so." I muttered lowly, brows knitting together. He sighed again, but not disapprovingly at my lack of attention. He could understand where I was coming from. Ripped from a simple life and thrown into something I never thought possible. All at the snap of a finger and all because I could see spirits.

"Little one, I think you should rest." he announced.

"I don't wanna." I frowned, stealing a look at the other warriors then back to Bee.

"Dai'dai." he sighed at my stubborn nature. "You have been through more then any human alive. You need rest."

"I'm not some weakling." I scoffed, eyes narrowing in anger. I feel like he's questioning my strength, rather it be physically or mentally and I don't like it. I have proven myself more then capable and he shouldn't even be questioning me about it!

"I'm not saying you are." he pacified, hands raising slowly to stop by his head. A manner to show his submission, perhaps? "But we do not know the effect of the bonding serum in your system." he pointed out.

"Bee, it's been half a month since then." I pointed out calmly, wondering where he was going with this. "I'm sure if I was gonna die, I would have by now."

"You also haven't had a chance for a real sleep. One your body needs to renew itself." he concluded and I mentally scowled. I hate when he's right.

"But I'm-yawwwwwn-not tired Bee." well, that totally screwed my denial up. Huffing, I crossed my arms and looked away. I know I'm acting a bit childishly-and I know I just denied being tired-but that was how I got when in need of some major sleep. Pigheaded, for the lack of a better word.

"Dai'dai." his tone was the same I heard on earth many times. Demanding I not disobey him. Honestly, he should learn that only works when I'm tired.

"Fine! But I ain't gonna like it!" I snapped, glaring outright at the five other warriors that stared openly at us by this point. Then my eyes drifted to the floor, the mist covered floor, in distrust. First time I came across it, I sorta had a tinsy, winsy panic attack. The mist recreated the atmosphere for the Yautja people and Bee said it was non-harmful. Especially since I was half Yautja now.

Didn't stop the alarm when it creped up my body and entered into my nose. Well, Bee says entered, I say viciously attacked my nasal passageway. I was positive something was going to happen, so what did I do? Gulped a lung full of air and held my breath. I stayed like that for a minute or so, until I started getting light headed. Bee had to command that I take a breath. The other hunters were quiet amused at my reactions, which earned a glare from my intergalactic guardian.

It was understandable to freak out about alien atmosphere….right?

Dragging myself from the chair like a limp noodle, Bee stood his full height and walked me toward the doorway. I eyed the frame before stepping through cautiously. Bee trilled in amusement, at my wariness to something as simple as a door. Hand pressed to my back, he steered me toward another door, rather close to the first and punched a series of buttons on the panel.

It opened.

I stopped dead in my tracks, a thoughtful look on my face. Head cocking, I copied the code Bee just put in and the door closed. Then I put the code in and the door opened. I continued on the path; open-close-open-close, a couple times and even giggled. Man, I am easy to please when exhausted. Hearing a sigh, he gave me a gentle push from behind and into the room I stumbled.

Turning to glare, the door was already closing on the amused Bee and I grumbled about being man-handled by an overgrown spider with horns. Finally facing the room, my eyes shot immediately to the bed and it just looked…awesome. It was covered in furs, much like my home back on earth…after I got 'evicted' from my house. "Oh that thing is calling my name." walking over, I stopped at it's side and stared, then scowled. Yet again.

Son of a bitch!

I bet they are watching me and laughing their asses off. Problem, the bed is huge and by huge I mean height and width. My hips come to the edge. Cursing any god listening, I looked around for a chair or something I could use to get up. I am just to tired to be messing with this crap. Of course there would be nothing. Guess bitchy lady luck is following me.

Huffing, I settled on doing this the hard way and stepped back a good ten feet. Taking a running start, I jumped as soon as I was close enough and cleared the bed. Hitting the furs, I slid across and straight into the wall with a thud. "Ooooooo." groaning, I pushed away from the hard surface and flopped on my back. Well, at least I am on the bed.

Eyes closing, I took a deep breath then let it out. My lips pulled into a smile, breathing evening out and let myself drift into the world of dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hahaha! I love you guys. I really am sorry it took me so long but ya know the saying. "Better late then never", right? I had to edit, re-edit and re-re-edit these before posting and i am sure i will still miss something. Always do. I am writing these as I go, usually about 4 chapters ahead but if ya have an idea and wish to see it in writing, please don't hesitate to say so. It's fun trying to incorporate other ideas into my own.**_

_**Any who! I do not own Predators, just my characters and plot. ENJOY!**_

* * *

><p>When I awoke the second time, it was quickly obvious I was not on the ship anymore. No, I was in some metal, sterile room, lying on a very hard and cold surface. It smelled…clean. Squirming, I let out a groan and rolled over then…you guessed it, right off whatever it was on. The fall was short but it pulled another groan free as the loud thud of my bodies impact echoed. Damn that hurt.<p>

Pushing myself up, an arm moved before in front of me to swipe hair back and out of my face. The same mist from the ship covered this floor, and mainly, my body. Looking up, I took a gander at what I had been lying on. A table. Metal table. No wonder I was cold. Grabbing the edge, I pulled myself to my feet and staggered to the side briefly. Legs fell like jello man. My arms went stiff straight, grabbing the bed edge again and keep myself standing as I tried to gain control of my legs.

My breath came out in grunts and when I was stabilized, looked around me. The room holding me was some sort of dark steel, no real creases to show where it ended or began. Other tables littering the area here and there, all metal like my own. There were machines by each, some sort of life support maybe, or the kindof of equipment human hospitals have?

I'll have to ask…as soon as I see someone.

"Ah, I see you are awake, little one." someone spoke, startling me into spinning around. Cursing, the quick movement turned me unstable once again and I tittered to the side. Gritting my teeth, I scrambled to grab the table edge and keep myself propped up. This is getting old, quick! "I am sorry, did not mean to startle you. I am E'bona, head medical officer of the Tundorsha."

Stepping into the light, the Yautja was exposed. A female, I am sure. Particularly because this one had a chest. She was tall, more so then the males that came to earth, all but Alure and the same red as Rek'o. Her highlights were a soft yellow, eyes a clear, light brown and dreads that had a colorful ribbons to match her clothes.

Her attire itself was a cream robe with ice blue trimming, sleeves folded at the elbow to reach mid- knee length. It was fastened about mid chest then parted again so the sides fell on either side of her legs to expose black shorts…short shorts. Like booty shorts.

When my eyes flickered toward her face, a sudden cough attack seized me. A tight pain in my chest and throat bloomed, causing me to winch. I clutched at my chest, willing the pain and cough to leave me. "You gave the High Elder quiet the scare, little one." was the offhand comment as she grabbed a metal cup. "Here, drink this." and held it out.

"Sorry." I croaked, taking the offered item and brought it to my lips. Sniffing it discreetly, I was pleasantly surprised with the distinctive mango smell. Sipping it cautiously, flavor exploded on my tongue and I sighed in content. Hmmm, this is good! Gulping the beverage down, my throat tingled before getting rid, completely, of the stiff soreness. "Thank you." she took the cup back and set it on the table. "How long have I been out?"

"About a week." she answered, walking closer to one of the tables.

My mouth dropped open in shock, eyes widening comically. "A week? I've been out for a week?" she nodded slowly. "Wow…why?"

"I think it has to do with the fact of the bonding serum that was injected into your system." she started, pulling a chair out and gestured for me to sit. Grabbing another, she took that one and looked very imposing as she sat rigidly. "For a moment, we lost you and then you started convulsing and came back." a soft sound-never will I say whimper!-left me at her account of the past week. Holy shit, I died! "High Elder Bakolir said that since the bonding serum entered your body, you had not actually slept. Maybe dozed but not slept."

"That sounds like the last half a month." I muttered, remembering everything so vividly. Just a day in what was my life. The silence hovering in the room had me looking at the female with curiously. She appeared in deep thought and I couldn't help but wonder if everything was okay. Was I dying again or something?

"I…am not sure if we can thank you enough, Dai'dai." she finally spoke and I frowned in confusion. What? "The High Elder is one of our oldest and strongest warriors this clan has. He is a strong point, someone the warriors gather strength from. When he went to earth with the unblooded, for the _Chiva_, we thought for sure he had perished."

"When we got the message you sent…we were quiet surprised. Of course, we thought it was him." she paused again, seemingly as if in deep confusion. "When you dawned the armor, we picked up the signal for the _Gkinmara_(Video camera) in the helmet and it came online. We watched as you fought the Kainde Amedha and destroyed them. We, again, thought it was the high elder but realized your height was to different and the vital readings, though similar to our own was not the same."

"Y-y-y'al…watched me kill those things?" I stuttered in awe.

"We saw everything you did, when you wore the helmet." she corrected and both my brows shot into my hair. "Though, we were confused partly. When you first started talking, we heard no one but…obviously you did. There was a red blur on the mask sensors but nothing else."

Head cocking, I thought about what she meant. A red blur…? Wasn't that what I saw, before I went to get Bee from the lab? He was the only spirit I seen when wearing the helmet. Yah…so, they couldn't hear him, just see him. "Guess that makes sense." I muttered in understanding.

"How so?" she wondered, clicking curiously as her own head tilted.

"Ah well… ya see….Bee…I…" stopping, I let out a breath and nibbled on the inside of my cheek. "What did Bee tell y'al?"

She frowned in thought, eyes squinting then shook her head. "Just that you freed him from the human lab and killed the queen. Things we already knew because of the _Gkinmara_." frowning, my brows knitted in confusion. Why hadn't Bee told them about my gift? His almost death? Was he ashamed? To have gotten captured by humans and then rescued by one? No, he was very vocal about his pride of me. Maybe…he didn't want my gift to get out, not yet…but why? Didn't he say people like me were revered in his race?

There has to be a plan somewhere.

A series of clicks sounded and I looked to the female to see her curious stare. "Although I must say, you were quiet vicious when something threatened the High Elder. It has some of the others wondering if you two are in some sort of relationship."

"Ah, well…" obviously, she was not the only curious one and I figured there was no harm in telling the truth concerning this. "It's not like that with Bee and me." I started, frowning as I tried to put my thoughts together. "I have…had no family on Earth. Everyone died and I was left alone. I've always been a sort of loner and then…Bee came into my life. We spent almost waking hour together, trying to build the communicator and…well, we got close. If anything, I feel like he's a father figure. He taught me to fight, as to survive, he use to tell me stories of his battles and about his clan."

"Hmmm, it does sound like a father/child relationship. The High Elder never had children." she clicked in thought.

"I know. Maybe it's a fulfillment on both our ends. A father for me and a child he never had." I shrugged in thought.

"That is understandable but…what about your kind?" she blinked in question.

"I've felt detached from them for some time, E'ona." man, I am like an open book. "The thing with Bee and him being captured, it only confirmed my feelings. I guess…after the bonding serum, I felt less human and it was easy to just, disconnect myself."

"You seem calm for someone that will never be able to return home or your old life." she pointed out.

A smile lit my face as I chuckled. "I've had time to mull things over. Bee told me ahead time that he wanted me to leave with him. And when they were getting ready to leave, he called out to me and I suddenly remembered a quote. '_Going home means getting comfortable being who you are and who your soul really wants to be. There is no strain with that. The strain and tension come when we're not being who our soul wants to be and we're someplace where our soul doesn't feel at home._' And it made sense to me then."

"That is a beautiful quote." she purred softly.

"It is and sometimes I wanna laugh because it seemed to fit my dilemma so much."

"And do you feel at home here?" she wondered.

"I fell an anxiety but really, what do you expect when being on a ship with an entire different species, ya know?" she nodded in understanding. "But I do feel more calm then I have in a long time, not including when Bee was around." I stopped suddenly, and my eyes drifted side to side, not really taking in anything. "Do ya believe in reincarnation?"

"We do, as a culture. Do you believe to be a Yautja reincarnated?" interest had wove it;sef in her tone.

"Nah." I laughed softly, shaking my head. "But, there have been warriors in my own culture. Sometimes, it's like I take pleasure in doing stuff I shouldn't, not in this era or the fact because I am a female."

"What do you mean?"

"Like hunting. I absolutely love to hunt but not with a gun like other humans. I like using bow and arrows. I still shoot guns, but usually in tournaments where I am going against others. Boxing is a fun activity but those three things are a male dominated."

"Perhaps your soul was male for most past lives." she suggested.

"Possibly…but then again, I could have been Joan of Ark." her head cocked and I mentally smacked myself. Of course she wouldn't know who that is. "Sorry, um, Joan was a female warrior in like…the 15th century? I think. The first ever and very young."

"I see."

**Beep-beep!**

The door to the room we were in opened, stopping out conversation and exposed a cleaned up and much better looking Bee. Of course, he removed the armor I made him and was now dawning his old armor. The one I had been wearing on earth. Thrown over his back was a cape of the richest red I had ever seen and a fresh loincloth. There was a neck piece, etched with the same groves, that the cape hooked onto. It seemed to fit with the rest of the armor but I am sure he didn't have that on earth.

"My, my, how regal he looks." I teased lightly, a pleased look on my face.

"Glad to see you up and around, Dai'dai." he trilled softly.

"If by rolling around on the floor, you mean 'up and around', then thanks." I answered with a sigh, eyeing the table/bed warily.

He gave a soft chuckle before looking at E'bona and nodding. She returned it and stood, to leave I presume. I watched their interaction, interested in how these people communicate. Besides the clicks, purrs, and growls. "It was nice meeting ya, E'ona." I called as she made to leave. That was as close as I was getting to her name.

"You to Dai'dai." she smiled back at me…at least I think it was a smile. Why is so hard to tell?

…oh right, cause they don't have mouths.

And now, it was just Bee and myself. Standing from the chair, I swayed a bit but took a deep breath and closed my eyes. Just a moment. Get yourself together! Letting out the breath, my eyes opened to see Bee watching me, concerned. "Sorry, got jelly legs. What I get for being out a complete week." shrugging, I walked closer and…hugged him. I noticed I came a bit higher up on him but still, all together shorter.

His own arms wrapped around me tightly, as if I might disappear when he let go. I know if someone looked in on us, it would look a lot like a lovers embrace but…it's not like that and I doubt it ever will be. As I said on earth, he's like another father. Stepping back finally, I proceeded to look him up and down again. "You look good Bee."

"As do you." a clawed hand rested on my shoulder, shaking it.

"Why didn't you tell me you were so important around'ere?" I frowned at him.

"Because it mattered not, little one. Would it have changed anything?" his brow bone cocked.

"Hm…I suppose not." I surmised with a shrug. "You won't get in trouble for bringing me with you, will ya?"

"Of course not. I am a high elder. They all trust my judgment." his chest puffed out.

"So sure this one." I muttered lowly, rolling my eyes but then gained a pensive look. "I do have another question." frowning, I looked at him curiously and he made a motion for me to continue. "Why haven't you told anyone about what really happened? What I can do." it's a good question, right?

"Well, I wish to keep your gift a little secret for now." my brow cocked at his explanation. "It give us an advantage." was all he said and now, my eyes narrowed. "There are…untrustworthy members on this ship, Dai'dai. I have no doubt if they knew about your gift, they would use it."

Annnnnd now I understand. "Ok…but how long before it becomes apparent? We both know I tend to channel spirits if they are strong enough." I gave him a pointed look, reminding him I had done that with him.

"We will cross that bridge when we get there." he assured.

"Alright….alright. I trust you…only because you're you."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you for pointing out that mistake Angelzodica013, it has been fixed,:-D.**_

_**I do not own Predators, only the plot and characters!**_

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

><p>I made sure to memorize as much as I could of the path taken to get to the set of metal doors Bee and myself stood before. He said what was behind those doors was very important to me. I was excited to see what? A ship? My own armor and weapons? Gah, I feel like a kid on Christmas morning. Just open it already!<p>

Sensing my excitement, Bee clicked softly. No doubt chuckling at me. "Ready?" I shot him the 'stink eye' look and again, he chuckled. "Alright little one." putting the correct code into the panel, I watched, the doors opened and he made a motion for me to enter first. Appreciative of what could wait me, I stepped cautiously. What I seen had me sucking in an awed breath.

It was a room. Well, the sheer size made it more like a good size loft apartment back on earth. Walking further into the room, my eyes took everything in. The immediate area resembled a 'living room' and straight pass it was a small kitchenette. More like to just eat food in here. There was one door, on the right and I think it's the bedroom. It is the only other door after all.

I was actually a bit surprised. Yes, the room was metal-as I suspect everything on this ship was-but there were splashes of color everywhere. On the opposite wall of the door was a window. Tall and wide, maybe taking half the wall. There were sheer fabrics of red, yellow and orange hanging there. The furniture was a strange, twisted version of a couch. Sorta like…those gaming chairs that sit straight on the floor and you can rock them back and forth. Know the ones? On the bottom, in three separate places was distorted metal legs.

Looked kindof cool.

Oh, and it to was red.

"I am loving this room." I muttered in awe, before grinning.

"I was sure you would." Bee's chest puffed out proudly. "I picked out everything while you were sleeping."

"Awww, ya the best Bee!" I cooed rather loudly and quiet girlishly. One of the few times one might see it. With a 'twitch' of his hand, I was shoved completely into the room. Like so many days before on the ship. "Don't make a habit of doing that!" I called through the closed door.

He scoffed, at least that's what it sounded like. He's not allowed to _scoff_, he's a fricking elder!

Huffing at his blatant show of disrespect,-can you taste the sarcasm-I turned to face the room and after a moment, giggled. I mean come on, look at all the red! Moving further into the room, a hand raised to touch the back of the couch and ran along it's length. A sigh of content left me…felt like silk. "And it's all mine." I mused, stopping in the middle of the room to look all around.

Even though color was everywhere…something was missing. Wall decorations, I think. How awesome would it be to have the pelts of earth animals lining the walls? Maybe some exotic flowers, a skull or two. Side note; I wonder just how many animals are out there that resemble earth creatures. I can't wait to find out.

…another side note; is it odd to be visualizing skulls on the wall for decoration?

Brushing the thought off for now, I headed for the only other door in the room. It opened and the shocked sight confirmed my thoughts. A bedroom…my bedroom. The shocked part, all my furs from earth covered the rather large bed. And even some I did not recognize. Oh man, it looks soooooo comfortable. Walking over, something else caught my eye and when I took a closer look, laughed out loud. There was a built on stepping stool on the side so I can get in the bed.

"Niiiice." my laughter died to chuckles as I lightly touched the bed. The furs tickled my hand and sighed softly. I bet this is gonna feel great when I go to sleep. Humming pleasantly, I looked around the room and wasn't really surprised to note there was no decorations in the bedroom. No splashes of color or anything. I suppose not, the bedroom is the sanctum of it's inhabitant. Ideas of what to do was already flashing through my mind but it all disappeared when I spied Yautja writing. It was on the wall caddy corner from the bedroom door.

_Zroomja_, loosely translated to Trophy Room.

Hmmmm, Trophy Room. Pretty self-explanatory. As if sensing my presence, the door opened when I ventured closer and inside I peeked. My mouth dropped open in pleasant shock once again. My skulls…all of them hung on the wall. I think I even see what they could salvage from the Queen on earth. "Aw Bee." murmuring, my eyes gained a misty aspect. He was really trying to make me feel at home.

Letting out a sigh, I smiled and turned to leave the room. It was on my way out of the bedroom that I noticed the bundle of clothes on the bed. Frowning, I fingered it and noted some hard pieces but mostly enjoyed the light feel of the material. How did I miss that? "It is the clothes the females wear here." Bee announced from the door. Ah, he must have just brought it in. Looking at him curiously, he just trilled and walked over to a part of the wall.

Pressing a hand to the metal, a piece of it lifted from the wall about an inch and slid. "Bath and dress little one. I will come back and we can talk." he assured. Giving him a nod, he left me to my devices and I turned back to the bed. Sliding over, I picked up the bundle and noted the cloth was covering something else. Perhaps the dress was inside? Scratching along my ear lobe, I let out a breath and wandered over to the door he just opened and peered inside. I gaped again…seems to be a repeating action around here.

It looked very similar to the earth bathrooms, a shallow sink, toilet and even a large mirror. Just a lot of steel, like a lot. I don't think anything else made the room. Head tilting, I eyed the metal 'throne'. At least the toilet looks basically the same. Man I hope so, would hate to sit on that thing and fire coming steaming out like lava. Tough situation to explain to anyone.

Venturing to the full mirror, I stared at myself and puffed out a breath of air. I had changed, more then what I expected. Of course, I am taller, my eyes were a bright green and the spots along my body were darker. My face had thinned out, but that no real surprise. Last time I actually ate, a full meal, was like a three weeks ago.

Turning away from the mirror, I glanced around the room and noticed another door. It was almost nonexistent, a thin line etched into the metal. The only reason I seen it was because a dim, very dim light shinned though. Frowning, I stepped over to it, touching the cold surface and felt the wall shimmer before disappearing all together. What met my sight on the other side was…_sigh_, words escape me.

This has to be what the Yautja home world looks like!

It's a humid jungle, not like the ones back home with the clear blue sky. The sky here was red, casting a tint all over. Flowers bloomed all over the place, a variety of lengths and colors that dragged your eyes from one spot to another. All as different and beautiful as the last. The trees were brown, tall and thick, the branches and large floppy yellow leaves feet from touching the lush ground. But the best thing, right in the middle of everything was a hot spring.

Oh…that is heavenly.

Letting out a small moan, I set the bundled clothes on a large boulder close by and started for the spring. Stripping as I went, the old, dirty and ripped earth clothes fluttered to the ground to mark my path. Lifting a foot, I tested the water with a toe and squeaked in surprise. It was quite warm. My muscles are practically screaming for me to enter it.

Why ignore them?

Stepping into the water lightly, my body tensed but slowly eased the further I went under. When I was sitting on the edge, water to my shoulders, only then did I let out a soft sigh. "Man, this feels gooooood." relaxing more, my head leaned back against the spring edge before letting myself sink under. Holding my breath, eyes opened and I looked around at the greenish-brown water. My hair drifted about me and when taking a closer look, could see what looked like fizzy bubbles coming off. Now that I think about it, it seemed my entire body was bubbly…and tingling.

Odd.

Pushing up to the surface, I raised an arm once I settled myself to the spring edge again. The skin was a soft pink but…clean. "Clean?" lifting my leg this time, the same thing stared back and all wounds from the battle had a yellowish/green scab. Ok first thing first…ewwww and secondly…what the fricking H E double hockey sticks? The last thing I checked was my hair…smooth as a baby's bottom and not one knot.

Okay, this is just weird.

Frowning, I stood slowly and looked down at my body. Not an inch of dirt on me. "So gonna ask Bee about that." climbing out, with a hesitant look to the water, I trotted to the bundle and picked it up. Slowly, I unwrapped it like there was some treasure inside but at the same time, thinking. Would this be like the robe thing E'ona was wearing in the…med bay? It reminded me of the pictures of dark priestess' gone warriors. Would my clothes look like that?

…I hope it's red!

Humming to myself, I dropped the wrapping and laid the pieces separately. Perhaps a skirt and shirt? Guess I'll have to put it on to see. The bottom was the easiest, a metal belt like band that circled my hips and two pieces of fabric that hung to the floor with a four inch gap on either thigh. Not to sure what I think at the moment…but at least it's cool and light.

The top, that was a bit more complicated, what with the corset like front. Most of it was simple, just slid it on one shoulder then the other and pull close. Of course, my boobs touch my chin now. Great! "Grrrrr." pulling the cords as tight as they would go, I tied quickly then frowned. No matter how many times I tie this, the front just won't CLOSE! There was about an inch gap between the fabric.

Perhaps it's not suppose to?

Scandalous!

A loud buzz echoed around the room and I looked up, brows furrowed. What the hell was that? I looked around then toward the door of my 'loft'. It opened and in walked Bee. Ah ha! The buzz is telling me someone is here to see me. "Good thing I wasn't standing here nude." I pointed out with a sigh.

"You forget little one, I have seen you bathe." he reminded me.

"…oh yah." shrugging the thought off, I offered him a place to seat and plopped on the couch. Oh, and it was as comfortable as I thought. "What's with the water?" I asked suddenly, looking at him curiously.

A soft chuckle left him, as he nodded slowly. "I had forgotten about that. Forgive me. We do not use soaps or shampoo. There are little parasites in the water that eat the dirt from your hair and body."

"Is that why I was all bubbly?" I frowned in thought and he nodded. "Oh…makes sense I guess…ok, on to bigger and better things. What's the plan?"

"First thing first." he held out a PDA and I frowned, looking down at it. "You need to learn the code of the warrior and laws of our people."

My frown deepened, taking the PDA and scanning it quickly. "I thought we went over this in our many talks? Do not attack women, unless attacked first and/or children. It's against the law to attack an unarmed warrior."

"You know the more important laws and codes. There are the little things that can cause as much trouble." he pointed out and I mouthed 'oh', looking back to the PDA. Yes, let's not cause the boat to rock after just getting here.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Me: Hello lovies! It is that time of the day…time for your Predator fix! Yay! *Cheers enthusiastically***_

_**Viewing audience: *crickets chirping***_

_**Me: Really?…really?*drawing out the word agonizingly slow.***_

_**Dai'dai: What do you expect?**_

_**Me: Shut it you! *Gives evil eye, making warrior shrink back before I turn back to the screen* **_

_**Dai'dai: Author is a bit scary…**_

_**Me: *Glare again* And now…a word from our sponsor.**_

"_**Sponsor": Does it burn when-**_

_**Me: NOT THAT SORT OF SPONSOR!**_

"_**Sponsor": …oh…for give me. Ahem, *clears throat*, the author does not own Predator or anything as such related to it. Just her characters and plot.**_

_**Me: Also, just wanna say, Angelzodaic013, there was no offence. Lol, truth be told, there was no way I was doing a bunch of rules and code. I don't have that sort of patience really. And thank you sooooooooooo much for your continued interest.**_

_**GrayHuntress- yah, sorry about the slow start for chapter one but I needed to connect the first story to the second. Thanks for reading and giving ya opinion, I'll try to fix the 'dawning' thing.**_

_**Ice Demon Ranger: Of course you can have a room like that…hell, I want a room like that, especially the large window.**_

_**Ps. red is my favorite color.**_

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

><p>I have underestimated the Yautja race…yet again. There was so much stuff to learn! Did you know-of course not, but I'll ask anyways-there's something called a Lou-dte Kalei, child makerfemale. Their code and that of the warriors were two totally different things. Almost like an entire different culture within the warriors.

The Lou-dte Kalei is what humans would call a 'Den Mother', someone that runs the entire female/child wing of the ship. They dealt with all happenings among themselves; jury and judge. If the wing was in dire need of something, it was the 'Den Mother' that sought out an elder to make plans. All decisions with females or children were final by her and she had the same respect as a elder.

Which I suppose is understandable…it's just going to take me some time to remember all of those.

Now the warriors honor code, it's pretty basic. Never harm the innocent Never hunt a female, unless threatened first, child or a juvenile. When hunting for food, take only the weak. When hunting for trophy, take only the game which offers most sport. Never claim another's kill as your own. When coming upon game wounded by another hunter, and the animal is dying without sport, show honor to another's kill. Do not join another's hunt, or hunt in their territory, without their permission. Those who defeat you in a fair hunt and show you Mercy are to be considered our equals. Never allow our technology to fall in the hands of the Other Beings or allow our existence to become known. And lastly, those who break the Code are renegades, and no longer considered to be Predators and are without the protections and rights of a Predators. They are to be destroyed when encountered…badbloods.

See, basic.

Huffing, I dropped the PDA to the surface of the desk in my room and then let my head follow with a solid thud. Suddenly, I had a flashback to the grocer back on earth, when meeting up with Nancy and I proceeded to bang my head on a shelf. I think I shivered remembering the old hag…wonder what ever happened to her? Did she get out…or impregnated. One hour with her yapping and I'm sure the hard meats would want to end themselves.

Ok, getting off track!

Sliding my arms across the desk top, my head lifted a little to allow both limps to slip in and rest my forehead against them. Isn't this about the time Bee comes for lunch?…or dinner? I need company! "Gah! I'm so boooored."

"Reading always did the same to me." chuckled a raspy voice to my left.

Gasping, I jumped at the sudden presence and spun, only to recreate my first wakening in the med-lab and hit the floor. "God damnit!" cursing, my head snapped to the side to tell off whoever decided it would be funny to disturb me without warning. The Yautja, male clearly, looked amused at my actions, clicking softly as his bright scanned my notes.

A tingling at the back of neck alerted me to the real problem at hand. A usual reaction when I see a ghost. I had forgotten about it on Earth, since Bee was always around and I grew accustom to the feeling. Point being, this Yautja was a spirit…I was wondering when it would happen. There was far to many people on the ship to have NO ghost.

"Not so much as boring as it is hard to concentrate." I muttered in defeat, glaring at the PDA. But the spirit, he sucked in a breath, looking at me quickly. The question was in his eyes and I gave a crooked smile. "Yah, I can see ya."

"…_Bol'sur'da_." he muttered. I nodded, standing and walk around the room to stretch. Stopping, I fisted my hips then tittered side to side with a groan. Aw, that felt good. "This is impossible."

"If it wasn't, I don't think I'd be talking to ya, right now." I pointed out with a grin, head cocking.

"I have not meet another with your gift for some years." he muttered in awe.

"Yah, Bee said people like me where far and few between." my lips turned upward.

"Ah, Baklior." he muttered fondly. Clearly he knew the elder personally. "He thinks so much of you, I had to come and see what was so special."

"Oh?" my head cocked in question before smiling lightly. "You been following Bee around?"

"Oh yes, he has the most interesting life." here, he gave me a pointed look, making me chuckle. "He has come a long way from being just a pup." he muttered with a dazed gleam.

I perked, jumping at the chance to know my guardian better. "You've known Bee a long time?"

"I have. I am the one that trained him." his chest puffed out.

"You taught'im all those tight moves?" I gaped then laughed gleefully. "That makes you the most awesomeness person…er, Yautja alive…er, ever! Bee's all kickass but if ya taught him, that means ya like…A NINJA!" I exclaimed happily, giggling like a schoolgirl. He just looked at me in amusement and...was that pride, over his pupil? "Aw, sorry." I blushed, insistently calming down. "Sometimes I get a bit worked up."

"It is okay little one." chuckling, he clasped hands in front of him. "It is refreshing to see such excitement in one as seasoned as you."

"…seasoned?" I blinked in confusion. "I am not seasoned, kind sir."

"You survived for two weeks amongst the Kainde Amadha, rescued Bakolir from his ooman imprisonment and killed a queen and over half her hive drones." he reminded me.

"Well, I had Bee teaching me for about a month before everything happened…and it wasn't just me." I drew a circle with my finger. "We, as in all of the hunters, worked together."

"You killed the queen, I seen it." he shot me a pointed look and I blanched. Seen it? How the hell did he do that? "The mask recorded whatever Baklior seen." he answered my unheard question and I mouthed 'oh'. That's right, E'ona told me about that…wonder how she is doing? "There are many that wish to meet you but…"

"I'm not ready to meet them, not yet." I stated wisely and he nodded in agreement to my comment. "Not really surprising." I chuckled at the many memories of my life. "I have a habit for getting my foot stuck in my mouth." shrugging, I plopped back at the desk and crossed my arms on the surface. "So, since ya know who I am…who are ya?"

"Oh, forgive me, little one. I am Gas'tob."

Gas'tob. I repeated it mentally before trying to pronounce it. The 'S' is silent, so it's more like Ga' and the o is more of a 'U', so Tub. "Ga'tub." then I took in his apperance, brown and cream hide, bight yellow eyes, rich blue cape and carefully carved armor. "And ya're a elder, right?"

"Was." he nodded.

"Ya're still one, even in death." I waved it off and he clicked in amusement. "So, what are ya doing around'ere anyways?"

"Searching for someone to help me."

"Help with what?" I asked cautiously.

"Can we make a comprise?" he wondered,

"What sort of comprise?" I eyed him warily, interest perked.

"You help me and I you."

"And what exactly do ya need help with?" I then asked, bracing my chin in my hand. "I never go into an agreement blind, hun."

"Indeed a smart move." he nodded then fell into silence as he thought. "I will help you with learning the in's and out's of this culture."

"In exchange for what?" I pushed, getting tired of having to repeat myself.

"The one accused of my death is innocent. Framed by another but he hardly got a trail at all." he seemed so sad as he spoke of this warrior.

"Why not?" I frowned, speaking softly.

"His heritage played a large part. He is the son of a badblood."

Badblood, badblood, badblood…brows knitted in thought as I looked back to my notes. I know the word, Bee has said it before and I remember reading it a few times. '_Badblood; someone who has broken the Code of Honor with no regret. They are cast from the clan to survive on their own and are hunted down for their crimes._'

Hm.

"His father forced himself on my only daughter." he explained with a vibe of sadness in his tone.

I gasped at hearing such a horrid thing, shaking my head. I suppose no matter what race one is, depravity lives. "Oh, I am so sorry."

"Past is the past, little one." he waved the thought off.

"So, your grandson was accused of ya death?" he nodded. "And because of his linage, he had no real trail?" again he nodded and I sighed heavily. "No offence Ga'tub, but humans aren't the only ones with primitive ways."

He chuckled, nodding slowly. "I thought the same when I realized what was happening."

"So...who is the one actually guilty?"

"His name is Hici and he to is a elder."

I'm pretty sure I choked on my spit at this point. "An elder?" grimacing, he nodded in the affirmative. "How the bloody monkey balls is he a frickin' ELDER?"

"Is who a elder?"

I jumped, startled and snapped my head toward the voice, again, to see a confused and yet amused Bee. "God damnit Bee. Stop doing that! I hated when ya did that on Earth, I still hate it now." I swear, I was two seconds away from breathing fire! Although, it would be an amusing sight to watch, Bee running around the room, arms flailing and screaming like a little girl.

That would a welcomed sight.

"I am sorry." he bowed his head, emitting a sad vibe.

My eyes narrowed, arms crossing and lips pursed. "Ya a damn good liar, Bee." I stated and he looked up, mandibles open in laughter.

"Who can you not believe is an elder?" he asked again.

"Not important right not." I waved it off, hoping to push this talk off until I had all the facts. "So, what pleasure is bestowed upon me with your apperance?" I ventured, stealing a look at Ga'tub.

"Don't tell him yet…don't tell anyone." he commanded and I gave a barely there nod.

Bee just stared a moment before looking around the room. I have a sinking idea he's suspicious I am seeing spirits already. Thankfully, he does seem ready to push me. "I am to test you, the others are becoming restless." he gestured toward the table and I took my earlier seat. He sat across from me, sliding my notes toward him to look them over. Nodding in approval, he glanced back to me. "What is the most important Code of Honor?"

I frowned at the question, eyes narrowing as I scanned my thoughts. "There's not one, they all have an equal standing."

"Right."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Gotta say Angelzodica013, you are one of my favorite reviewers. Please continue reading!**_

_**I do not own the Predator concept, just my plot and characters.**_

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

><p>"This is not a good idea." Ga'tub muttered, for the hundredth time since I had decided on my adventure of the day. "Do you understand the implications of doing this?"<p>

"Do ya understand the complications of what will happen, if I say cooped up in my room for a another second?" I shot him a look, brow cocking as I fisted my hips. Almost a week straight, I have been on this boat and not seen the outside of my room. Usually Bee brings food to me, sometimes E'ona came for a visit. It was nice to speak with her and she did help me to understand the female codes. But now, it wasn't enough. "I'll crawl through the fuckin' venting system if I haveta." I warned, pointing at him menacingly.

The pale high elder gave a heavy sigh and brought his hands up in surrender then nodded. "Just do as I tell you, when I say so." eyeing him a moment, I finally agreed and wondered what he was planning. "I will guide you through the halls, safely and trying to keep meeting other Yautja's down to a minimum or at all. If I can help it."

"Yes!" pumping a fist in the air, I darted into my room and unhooked the belt of the skirt I dawned. Tossing it toward the bed, I pilled on pair of pants I had fashioned from some the same cloth the skirt was made out of. All I had to do was bat my big green eyes up at Bee, pout and say please and he broguht me whatever I asked for. So long as it was reasonable.

Although I liked the freedom of the skirt, I don't really feel comfortable doing exercises or fighting in it. God, you really blame me? Be flashing someone every time I threw a kick…bet the "dudes" around here would get a kick out of it. kick-flash, kick-flash, kick-flash-drooool.

Coming from the room, I glanced at Ga'tub, grinned and nodded. "Ready." heaving a heavy sigh, he walked through the wall and I moved toward the door and waited. After a couple minutes, his head popped back in the room and he nodded. Punching in the code I seen Bee use, many times, the door opened and I popped my head out. Coast is clear.

Ga'tub just shot me a stern look. "I just told you it was clear." but with a shrug from me and a sheepish smile, i swept the halls for a whole another reason. To take in the apperance. Metal, just like my room and med-lab. I suppose this entire ship will look like that. The walls curved, so that it looked like large circular tubes, and the floors covered in that mist. Also something that seems to be throughout the entire ship.

Kindof boring.

"Well, are we doing this?" Ga'tub clicked curiously.

"Oh, sorry…just checking everything out." I nodded and made a gesture for him to start. And just like that, we started jogging down the hall. Of course I did my little exercises in the room but it's not the same. Nothing like stretching your legs in the wide open. Well, as wide open as a ship hall can be.

"What are the first three rules of the _Code of Honor _for warriors?" Ga'tub asked from the blue.

A grunt sounded from the back of my throat and my shoulders dropped a little. I know what he's doing, questioning me while I'm relaxed, to make sure I know and understand. "One is never to harm the innocent. Never hunt a female, unless threatened first, child or a juvenile and when hunting for food, take only the weak."

"When addressing someone of higher standard, how do you greet them?"

"Thump ya chest, bow head and call them by their appointed name. Ie, High Elder, Honored Blood and etc, until told otherwise."

"Very good." he purred in content then stiffened and gaining a concerned look from me. "Go left!" he hissed suddenly.

Startled with the demanded in his voice, I automatically did it…and smacked into the wall. Cursing, I stumbled back and clutched my nose. "There is no left." I hissed back, looking at him with narrowed eyes.

"Someone's coming." he looked, er…sounded, panicky.

"Then where the hell am I supposeta go?" I whispered harshly, looking around. There was no doors, not until a bit further up, after the hole where another hall broke off. Shit!

"There, up!" Ga'tub pointed up and I looked, groaning immediately. A vent…to the air system of this place. Are you kidding me? He must have seen the reluctant look on my face, cause he jabbed a finger toward the vent. "It is the only place to hide."

"Why do I even haveta hide." I grumbled, jumping up and knocking the vent grate aside. Grabbing the edge, I lifted and flipped myself so my feet went in first. Pushing up, I lowered the back half into the tight space and pushed it along the sleek metal as I backed in. Taking the grate, I slid it in place and peered down through the cracks.

Now I have to wait.

**Thunk-thunk.**

The clanking of claws on the floor echoed, getting closer. I, unconsciously, held my breath so that no one would hear me. I don't wanna get caught just as I get out of the room. Bad luck and skill on my part. Bee would be so disappointed.

"-no one knows."

"It's odd, is it not. That he is keeping the _Ooman _under wraps."

My eyes narrowed at the two males speaking and I peered closer. They looked familiar. Where they two of the hunters on earth perhaps? That is really the only reason I would recognize anyone. So into listening to the conversation before me, I hadn't really thought about what would happen when leaning my weight on the grate. The metal groaned and brought the two males attention to it. Another groan and the grate keeping me from view fell…toward the floor.

Oh come on!

It was about that time I noted with it gone, I couldn't get myself propped up. Man, when I make an entrance, it's really a splash. My legs snapped out straight, going in opposite directions and stopping my descend. However, I was hanging upside down, half my body exposed and hair almost touching the floor. The two Yautja males stared at me in surprise and clicked curiously. Staring back, I coughed into my hand to hid any embarrassment then smiled. "Hi guys."

They exchanged glances before turning all attention back to me. "…what are you doing?" the shorter of the two asked.

"Oh…you know, hanging around." I shrugged, as if it were the most common thing to b found upside down from the vents of this ship. I am an odd one.

"Are you not suppose to be in your room?" the other questioned.

My smile disappeared as I scoffed and crossed my arms. "No thank you. Going stir-crazy in there." looking away with a pout on my face, I realized something. It's really doing me no good to be hanging here AND I am soooooo happy I changed into pants. Grunting, I reached up to grab the vent edges and let my legs relax. Bringing them toward me, I slipped both out and dropped to the floor, crouched. They watched, the entire time, as if amazed at my moves.

And that's how you impress a bunch of intergalactic traveling aliens, baby!

"Hey…ya not gonna tell Bee, are ya?" I then asked hesitatingly.

"We have been quarantined before, Dai'dai." the first spoke.

"We will not tell." the second agreed.

I grinned largely then cocked my head. "Were ya two on Earth?"

"We were." they nodded.

"…" I just stared a moment longer before snapping a finger and pointing at them. "A'bra and Rek'o, right?"

"Yes." they both let out purrs of content…because I remembered their names?

"Well, ya guys were awesome back there, btw. All badass." I clapped my hands happily and they just cocked their heads in question. "Sorry. Earth lingo." I paused to think of an appropriate way to put what I had just sad. "You fought with such vigor…that it…brought much honor among yourselves." and just for good measure, I reached out to shake their shoulders.

Ha, I should be a public speaker!

"Thank you Dai'dai, it brings up great happiness to hear such words for you." both thumped their chest and bowed their heads.

"Well, it brought me much happiness to see all y'al down in that pit on Earth…so, we're even." winking at their amused looks, I started jogging in the direction I had originally been going. "See ya around, boys!" waving, I turned the corner and faced forward.

For a moment, everything was silent and then, Ga'tub chuckled. I shot him a look but didn't stop moving. "What?"

"You handled that very well, Dai'dai. Oddly, but well." he praised.

"Well." flashing him a grin, I batted my eyes. "I've had this kick ass teacher to help me study up on everything." he just purred and I had the strangest déjà vu. This is how I was with Bee, when he was a spirit. How I still am. Strange how I tend to just connect with some Yautja.

"Ok…what is the name of the female ruling over all others?"

Damn, I was hoping he would forget about that. "Er…_Kuad Lou-dte Kalei_." stopping suddenly, he did as well and turned to face me. "Does that mean she rules over me as well?"

"That depends. Are you a female first or warrior?" he asked carefully, watching my face for something.

I, on the other hand, went blank and stared off into space. Was I a female first? Of course I'm a female but…"What does it mean to be either first?" I asked softly.

"To be female first, it means your main objective is to breed, produce pups, train the younglings as they get older. To be a warrior first, it means you live for the fight."

Huffing, I frowned in thought and brows knitted. "Why can't I be both?" he clicked confusedly at my question. "Ok, just because I am half Yatuja now, doesn't mean I forgot about my human side. Human females, by nature, are compassionate people. I, most likely, would wish to do both. Raise my pup as I see fit and continue to be a warrior." I explained.

"Hm, I do not know, Dai'dai. I have not come across that question before."

"So…I should ask Bee." I surmised, nodding slowly.

"I believe so." he nodded as well. I peered at Ga'tub, trying to decipher what it was exactly he was thinking before shrugging. It will all work out. "How do you approach the Monarch?" I groaned out loud.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sorry, sorry, sorry! Having a small crisis over here at the moment. First the earthquake, one I didn't even feel and now...now, Hurricane Irene. Here's to not getting the blunt end of the storm, eh? Ok...you know the usual, blah, blah-not mine-blah blah-just the characters-blah blah-ENJOY!**_

* * *

><p>"Borrrred." blowing air threw my lips, my arms laid above my head on the bed. My feet dangled from the edge and would periodically kick. It had been a good two days since I left the room andor seen Ga'tub. I had learned all I was going to right now and everything spoken when questioned, was like second nature. I'm sure if it won't for Ga'tub, I wouldn't have memorized even half the codes already.

Sighing, I sat up and glanced around the bare bedroom. I need to do something about this but can't until allowed to leave the ship. When ever that's gonna happen. Huffing, I slid down the bed and shuffled into the living room to plop on the couch. Everything was the same as when I came to this room so many days ago.

I need a change.

Not like a change of scenery, since I have been sneaking out to run the halls, but…maybe something physical. Lips twitching in thought, I looked down at myself as I stretched across the cushions. There's nothing really I can change…_sigh_. Brownish-red flashed in the corner of my eye and I turned my head slightly to see my hair. It easily spilled over the couch and touched the floor in thick, curvy locks.

Well, guess I could go for a haircut.

Jumping from my seat, perhaps a little to happy, I hummed and swayed toward the bathroom. Lately, I've had some earth songs stuck in my head and I felt the need to jump on the table and sing and dance. "You got me and I could not defend her. I tried but I had to surrender. Your star got me under the spellbound. Left me no other choice but to get down. It's too late. It's too late. It's too late. It's too late. You got it. You got it. You got it. You got it."

Grabbing a blade Bee had given me, I trudged to the bathroom and stood before the mirror. For a moment, I just stared at myself before proceeding to what I had originally planned. Grasping my hair in one hand, the other pulled the blade up and cutting it at an angel. Releasing, it fell to the floor and I looked down to see it all pooled at my feet. It was almost like a blanket. A sigh left me, I felt lighter…like a weight being lifted off.

I suppose my hair was the only thing left that connected me to Earth, to my old life and woes. In a way, it was closure to end the life I had, as to begin the one here.

A grin bloomed across my face and I left the bathroom with a spring in my step. " In my mind there are mirrors. Reflecting on the past. The shattered hopes and dreams of a future. That was never meant to last. Just turn around now. Tell me what you see. Look all around you. Is this how things could be."

Leaving my bedroom as well, Bee was standing in the living room, looking toward the bedroom door. Stepping out, he took one look at my hair and his eyes widened. I imagine his mouth would've dropped open, if he had the ability to do so. "Had enough of love neverlasting." moving toward him, I grabbed his clawed hands and pulled him into a spin. "But now I know it never will. Hanging around on the off chance. Waiting for that certain thrill. Just turn around now. See what we have done. It's getting late now. The future has begun."

Then I broke away to do a sway dance by myself and rock my shoulders side to side. "Witness the change. Witness the change. Witness the change. Witness the change. Witness the change. Witness the change." when the words died down finally, I breathed a little heavier but in such a good mood. Turning to Bee, with a flare of my hands and swish of fabric, I smiled prettily up at him. "Good afternoon, Bee."

"What…did you do?" stepping forward, he reached out to run a hand over my, now, short hair do

"Oh, cut it off." I waved it off like it was nothing...to which he just stared. "My hair is not like yours, Bee. Has no nerve endings or anything. I actually…" trailing off, I took in a deep breath. "I feel free."

"Free?" his head cocked.

"Yes…it was like closure, as soon as I cut it off…" why was it so hard to describe how I felt? "It was like a weight had been lifted, the last thing to remind me of pass life." a look of understanding passed over his face and he clicked softly as he rested a hand on the curve of my neck/shoulder. His fingers tugged a few pieces of hair longer then the rest before pulling free of his own blade. He cut the straggled pieces but stuffed them in his belt, which made me cock a brow.

Stalker much?

"So, is it time?" I finally asked after a moment of silence.

"It is…unless you are uncertain." he seemed hesitant, if I was or not ready to meet the other High Elders.

"Bee, I have never been more certain. I won't embarrass you." I promised.

"I have no doubt in that." he paused, mulling over what to say. "As I warned you before, of your gift getting out." I nodded in remembrance. "There are some Yautja's that believe nothing _Oomans_ do will make them worthy."

"…like Alure and E'seen?" oh yah, I remember those two dickheads.

"Yes."

"Let's go make them eat their words." he purred softly in amusement and raised an arm for me to go first. I walked out of my room, first time with Bee and smiled. Yes I have been out but this was the first time I was 'allowed' out. "What are their names?" I asked suddenly, looking up at him.

"Ana'c'boos, Elat'port, Gen'lner, In'er'unaig, Hici and Le'heat. The Kuad Lou-dte Kalei, Sadurh, will also be there."

Ana'c'boos, Elat'port, Gen'lner, In'er'unaig and Le'heat and Sadurh. "Say them again." I commanded.

"Ana'c'boos."

"Ann…Anna'boss…Anca'bos. Next."

"Elat'port."

"E-lay-poor…Ela'po."

"Gen'lner."

Gen-eral…Lenear…Gen'ner."

"In'er'unaig" oh shit! I'm sure my face reflected my feelings on that name, Bee chuckled. "Inr-naig.

"Iner'nai?"

"Very good. Hici"

"Hi'chi." I all but growled that name, ignoring his confused look.

"And the last is Le'heat."

"Le-ttile…Le-Le…Eat. Le'eat."

"You are getting better." he complimented, making my chest puff out. Hells yah! "And the Kuad Lou-dte Kalei, Sadurh."

"Sai-durah…Sa'dur'ha?" my eyes narrowed in thought. Was that right? When Bee didn't correct me, I glanced up and saw him looking down at me proudly. Makes me all warm and fuzzy inside. For the rest of the walk, we didn't speak but I did repeatedly say the names. They weren't really as hard as I thought but then again, I am now half Yautja…I wonder if that would mess with my ability to talk in their language?

Maybe…

But I do know one thing for sure, I am getting anxious. What if this meeting doesn't go well? What if they don't like me? _Gasp_!, what if they want to kill me for seeing so much of their race and culture? No! I'm not ready to die, yet!

"Dai'dai, you are working yourself up." Ga'tub appeared at my side, to "inform" me. NOT HELPING ANY! By the wince he gave, he seemed to read my body language. Ahead of me, Bee stopped outside a double set of doors and turned. Though he didn't speak, it was clear he was asking if I was certain of this meeting. Hell no I ain't!, but it's something I have to do eventually, right? Get it over with now.

Taking a deep breath, I rolled my shoulders back and lifted my head high. Don't appear weak, show no fear and above all, look as if you belong here. Giving him a firm nod, Bee purred softly in assurance before waving a hand by the panel beside the door. With a soft buzz, the door slid open and I had to force myself to go in. Bee followed me in but left me to join the other six Yautja already there.

And let me tell you, the room was **silent**. So much so, could drop a pin and hear it hit the floor. You know what popped into my head? Tom and Jerry. Yah, go figure! Wanna tap dance across the room while saying 'cha-cha-cha!'…but of course, held myself back. Instead, I looked over the other council members. Now, who is who…

"The first elder is In'er'unaig." Ga'tub pointed out the salt and pepper dreaded male. His skin tone was a Easter yellow and brown high lights. "Ana'c'boos." taller then the last and a dark green. "Le'heat." shorter then all the elders but bulky and redish/brown. "Elat'port." he gave off a very laid back vibe, much like Bee. He was a shocking, bright reddish/purple. "Gen'lner." sitting tall and stiff, skin a chocolate brown.

Hm, chocolate…arg, back on track!

"The female is the Kuad Lou-dte Kalei, Sa'dur'ha." stiff back, as much as Gen'ner with dark skin that seemed to have a blue tint. Maybe she was midnight blue? "And of course…Hici." the name was growled and I looked to the last male, beside MY Bee. The man that had killed another elder and framed an innocent Yautja.

Anger built up in me, just thinking he could do the same to any other elders…even Bee. Oh hell nah, I killed a queen for **touching **my family, I will _**slaughter**_ him for even looking at Bee wrong. Now mind you, all this anger and…hatred is not all me. No, half, if not most, is Ga'tub and we all remember what I said about strong spirits? I don't think Ga'tub meant to but his energy is very strong…if you catch my drift.

"So…this is the elusive Dai'dai we have heard so much about." Hici leaned forward, weaving his claws together to lean forward for a better look.

'_Zabin! Tarei bsan!_ _S'vuit-de!_' echoed in my head, continuously and I had to bit my tongue to keep from repeating it. So not helping, again, Ga'tub!

"And why is it we should let you continue living?" he then asked. Bee shot him an angered look while the other elders just shook their heads. Look, I know they won't kill me, Bee promised me as such but…I could feel the control slipping. Man, Ga'tub is stronger then I originally thought. I got about five seconds, to shoot Bee an apologetic look before my eyes shifted from green to yellow. I just hoped Bee knew what was happening.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Dear readers…sorry it took me so long to post, 'tuff happening around here(ie. Hurricanes, earthquakes), also, I seemed to have lost my muse for a hot second but she has returned!**_

_**Ice Demon Ranger & SilencexX: thank you both for reading! I love you!**_

_**Angelzondica013: There is a reason he took the hair, and no, not some Dai'dai shrine he was stashed away in the bowels of the ship. But for what, well, you just have to wait and see. Muah ha ha ha ha ha ha! I'm so evil!**_

_**Yorushiihe: Thanks for the correction, I shall head back…maybe, to change it. I enjoyed your review, had me laughing a good minute. I assure, I have done the flapping arms thing and am well into being all adult-like(meaning I'm almost the dreaded 3-0!) All I realllllllly have to say is…if they tasted like shrimp, perhaps I to would join the hunt. Weapons of choice?…shrimp fork and cocktail sauce. YEEEEEEE! SHRIMP!**_

_**Now, the usual drabble, I do not own Predators or the concept. Just my plot and characters.**_

* * *

><p>Apparently, it's very surprising to see a small human female yelling at a Yautja elder, in their own language. Yah, who knew?…that was sarcasm by the way. <em>Sigh<em>…after the initial shock wore off, gotta say, I don't think I've ever seen anyone as mad as Hi'chi. Not to sure what I said, since it was straight up Yautja, though I did manage to translate some in the blur that lasted a couple minutes. Had no idea Ga'tub knew such choice words!

After it was all said and done and I had my body back…I was not happy. A shout of 'never do that again!' came out of my mouth then a tirade of my own 'choice words'. How dare he use me like I was some puppet. Told him next time he had better ASK before just taking it upon himself to take me over. He looked very ashamed of himself, like a child being scolded by their mother, to which I sorta felt like.

This, of course, raised a new problem. Not only did Bee and me have to tell the elders what really happened on earth but…I had to tell them I was seeing Ga'tub. Can we say _awwwwwwwkward_? A round of questions erupted from them that only the elder spirit knew and I had to answer. I got them all right but…oddly, no one asked about what I had shouted. Hi'chi and Ga'tub never saw eye to eye, so it was not surprising for them to have shouting matches.

I was thankful, I wanted to speak with Bee about Ga'tub's death first.

And thus where the situation I was in now…getting dinner. or was it breakfast. I don't know. they don't really have breakfast, lunch and dinner, just meals.

Anywho, the food was just plain odd. Even though Bee and E'ona brought me stuff, there wasn't the same variety as what I saw before me, stretched across the table. My plate, it had been fixed for me with meat I had never seen and some fruit that looked quite delicious. Bee said there are lesser Yautja's, ones that aren't warriors, that serve the others.

Go figure, Yautja have slaves.

Cocking my head to the side, I picked up a piece of long meat and dangled it inches above the plate. It was gray and felt tough, like jerky. And don't think I didn't notice the other Yautja watching me! Sniffing the meat, I took a timid bite then tore a stripe the entire length of the meat. It was a lot more tender then I thought, not quite like beef. It was sweet. "Hm, pretty good." I finally muttered and slurped the rest of the stripe into my mouth.

Bee chuckled, one of the hunters that had been watching me, did as well. I glanced up at an angel, meat hanging out of my mouth. "The others were waiting to see if you would eat."

Frowning, I chewed quickly and swallowed. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Do you not know what that is?" Iner'nai asked from my left. Turning as to see him, I shook my head in the negative. "It is a Qitru." and now, I blinked in confusion. A what?

"It's a ravenous species that eats their prey." Ga'tub answered and I looked behind me to see him. "The skin is relatively easy to puncture but they are incredibly fast and strong. They have no nose, just the nasal passages and no lips or muscle tissue, only sharp dagger teeth and a low, jutted chin. they look like bulls from your earth and when running, they crouch low and use their heads to push themselves threw."

"Sounds troublesome." I muttered, looking down at the meat again. Troublesome or not, it was still damn good.

"You are also eating the rear end." was added by the amused spirit, causing me to spit out what is in my mouth. Oh, he was laughing….hard.

"Ugh!" sticking my tongue out, I scraped the chewed bits off and sending glares to the passed elder. "So not cool…could have waited to tell me after I was done eating!" I accused.

"Tell you what?" Bee wondered, looking at the plate where my already chewed food laid.

"What part the meat came from." I whined and his mandibles, as well as other Yautja listening, twitched in laughter. "Laugh it up, 'cause it was soooo funny to tell me while I was chewing the ass end."

"It was!" Ga'tub clicked happily.

Sending him another glare, I turned to face forward and grumble. At least next time I say something taste like ass, I got experience behind that comment…oh, groddy! Sticking my tongue out the side of my mouth, my head cocked a second time as I eyed the meat of a…what was it again? Qitru. Grunting, I picked up an unchewed piece and popped it in my mouth. When I glanced up, I noticed the others watching me. "What?" a girls still gotta eat.

Looking away, my gaze drifted around the room to take in this and that, memorizing everything my eyes landed on. The mist, metal walls. That was the only thing that was similar to the rest of the ship. Imagine my surprise when I entered the 'mess hall' to the same jungle that had surrounded the spring. I think I even looked behind some bushes, just to make sure it wasn't on the other side. Luckily, it wasn't. and I had breathed a sigh of relief.

The table set up for us was a dark, unfamiliar wood, low to the ground and long. Oh so very long. The chairs weren't even chairs, more like cushions. The strange thing, the ship had a lot of metal and futuristic things but in others…they were simple. Almost like the areas with the most time spent was built for comfort. Actually quite brilliant, especially when I was expecting tall chairs and metal tables. Everything chrome, like in that SpongeBob episode when Squidward went into the future.

Ah Nickelodeon, I shall miss thy.

Blinking back to reality, my eyes narrowed on a sad, sad sight. There was a table, on the other side of the room with a lone, small body. I frowned, looking at the other tables to see conversing Yautja's and laughing children, then back to the lone child. Male. Ga'tub followed by gaze, sighing softly when seeing what had caught my attention. "That is Dale'niin."

Dale'niin. Dale-in….Dal-in.

"He is much like my Rin'do. Son of a badblood." he seemed especially sad about that and I wondered why. "Both his parents turned out to be bad."

"Dai'dai?" looking over at Bee, my brows rose in question. "Is something…wrong?" when he spoke that time, his voice was low so those around us wouldn't hear. Even though the elders knew what I could do, it didn't mean the others did. At least not yet.

"Nah." shaking my head, I shot another look at the lone child and frowned. What is protocol for approaching someone? Think, girl, think. Ummmm, one warrior approaching another, the lesser warrior has to wait for the other to say something first. Obviously, that's not the case here. So…I believe all they have to do is such the amount of respect for warrior and their title.

Of course, other Yautja will probably look down on me talking to the child of a badblood…er, two badblood parents. Wow, seems fate was ready with a big 'screw you kid!', when he was born. Then again, when I have ever done anything that I cared what others thought of me? Why start now?

Standing, I grabbed my plate and looked down at Bee. "Everything fine…we need to speak later, will you stop by my room later?"

"Of course." he nodded, watching me curiously-as was the other elders-as I walked away.

When I was closer to the table, Dale'niin looked up and blinked in surprise at seeing me. So what do I do? Cock a large and genuine smile, stopping at the table edge. "Can I sit?"

"…o-o-of course." he stuttered.

"Thanks. I'm Velma but everyone just calls me Deedee." I introduced myself.

"D-D-Dei'dei." he tried, making my smile grow.

"As good as it gets. Yautja vocals aren't meant to pronounce English words/names." I voiced the same thing Bee had said to me many times, but switched it. Not far stretch I believe. Humans aren't really meant to speak Yautja and the hunters aren't really meant to speak…human languages. Thank heavens for translators.

"How can I understand you then?" he wondered.

"Translators, gotta love'em." shrugging, I popped a piece of meat in my mouth. "So, why ya sitting over here, all by ya lonesome?"

"Lonesome?" he repeated the word slowly.

"By yaself."

"Oh…no one wants to sit with me."

"Because ya parents?" he nodded, if not a little hesitantly. "Well, ya know what I say?" resting my arms on the table, I leaned forward and gained his full attention. "Their lost. Can't very well judge someone by their parentage." pausing to let what I said sink in, I gave a shrug after a moment with a small 'humph'. "I mean look at me…I'm humanish and kick ass."

"But you're different." he frowned.

"Oh?" a brow cocked at his reasoning. "And how ya figure?"

"Baklior picked you out, personally. He is an elder, a honored high elder."

"And ya know what I was before I met'im?" a gentle shake of the head was my answer. "Just a human. The outside makes no difference, hun. It's what you do, not who you come from that makes you a warrior. You bite down, take the criticism and later, when ya all kicking butt and taking names, rub it in their faces." standing, I picked up my tray to put it away for that talk with Bee. Maybe a jog first.

"There's a saying back on earth, 'We gain strength and courage, and confidence by each experience in which we really stop to look fear in the face. We must do which we think we cannot.'...you're not weak, Dal'in, so don't let anyone tell you any differently." reaching over, I gave him a 'hair ruffle'/nuggy. "'member my words." with one last smile, I left him to think it over as a slave-and I feel so bad calling them that-took my tray. Smiling in thanks, I watched her take it too the food tray-cart picker upper…thingy. I don't know the name!

So, after watching the timid female walk away, I turned to head out for that jog I had been considering. Ga'tub followed. "That was very touching, Dai'dai." when I looked over, he was smiling. "Perhaps Baklior was right, you are very wise for someone as young."

"I am not having this conversation right now." waving it off, I turned left out of the mess hall.

"Why not?"

"Because, I just want to do something enjoyable…before Bee comes to my room and we _talk_." here, I shot him a look, stressing the room 'talk' and he caught on quickly. The talk about his death and Rin'do. Bound to be a….uncomfortable one.


	8. Chapter 8

"...you what?"

The comical adoption of faces that a Yautja high elder can adopt is a humors sight. Who knew they had such strong facial expresses. "I'm sure ya heard me, Bee." why was it when a male didn't want to hear something, they suddenly go deaf? Do women do that? I don't think so, we just ignore them.

"No…absolutely not." he commanded, shaking his head and growling.

My eyes narrowed, standing before him in all my glory and fisted my hips. "Excuse me?" and I'm almost sure I did the head rolling thing. He must have forgotten I am a grown ass woman with a mind all my own! "This is not up for discussion." why do I seem to be saying that more and more to him? It's like I'm a teenager all over again. GAWD! "I will go. What happened to him is unfair. He never even had a chance because of that...that…"

"_S'vuit-de zabin_." Ga'tub muttered.

"Thank you!" I cried in agreement, hands thrusting into the air. "Because of that _S'vuit-de zabin_!"

Bee blinked, slightly in surprise at the fact of what I called the elder and the fact I was that mad. "Why do you care so strongly?" he wondered…not that he didn't.

"Because it's not fair, Bee!" I exclaimed passionately, balling my hands and/or gesturing wildly. "He didn't even get a trail, just accused and ran off. His life ruined because of that sorry excuse of a flesh that Hi'chi is." then my voice dropped to a low whisper. "He deserves better, especially when he was 'tried' only on the word of another."

Bee turned away, staring at the window that showed space but not really seeing it. His thinking pose. "You will not reconsider this?" still, he kept his back to me.

"…I'm sure ya already know the answer to that." I moved toward the couch and plopped down. "I have talked, long and hard about it with Ga'tub. He will guide me."

"How does he even know where Rin'do is?" finally, he turned to face me.

"They're family." I said simply. "Always have a connection with family."

"Why did I have to chose such a stubborn female?" he clicked heavily.

"As if ya'd choice some wreak minded, hoochie from Earth." I snorted from my position, looking up when he walked over. Squatting before me, one hand went to the right side of the couch, the other to the left, trapping me between them. Curious, I looked up into his face and he lowered his head, to the top of mine. I could feel his mandibles waffling through my short hair-do and smiled slightly. Something about this whole position seemed…intimate, but in a family way, you know. Like the father seeing his child out to their first hunt.

Awwwwwwww!

"There are things we need to do before you leave." pulling back, I beamed up at him in pleasure of accepting my self appointed mission. I knew he would, just took a bit of talking-more like demanding-on my half.

"Like what?"

"I will get a new trail here started. One to lift the band on Rin'do and another to start the case against Hi'chi." pausing, he pulled back to look at me seriously. "Are you absolutely sure about this? Once this gets out, it will get hard. Hi'chi is a respected elder. There will be many people that wish to harm you and it will get out, to everyone about your gift."

Smiling softly, I placed a hand on his shoulder then moved closer to hug him. The shoulder shake wasn't always the right way to express myself. "Don't worry 'bout me, Bee. I am only doing what is right and I know what it will bring on me. Grin and bare it, as humans say."

"Alright." taking a deep breath, he stood and squared his shoulders back. "I will be by in the morning to start the transcript." nodding in agreement, I stood to see him out. "I know you understand the difficult decision you are making, Dai'dai, but I cannot help worry for you."

"It was bound to happen." I told him softly, lips twitching side to side. "I am, eventually, going to do something that the Yautja race, as a whole, disliked." looking up, we locked eyes and a crooked smile bloomed across my face. "Mine as well get it out of the way."

"You are a odd _ooman_."

"Half _ooman_." I corrected.

* * *

><p><em>Otoohcoe.<em>

It was an odd looking three prong hat-like device. Bee described the basic function to me, collects data on how the wearer thinks, feels at appointed times, stress levels. You name it, it records. Everything that goes on in the mind. He said it was impossible to lie to this thing. A way better lie detector then any human could come up with.

"Are you sure about this?" I eyed the contraction warily.

"I am. It is the only way the council will know you are telling the truth." Bee assured.

Sighing, I nodded and sat completely still as E'ona hooked everything up. Yes, she is here for this…reading. So was Iner'nai, since we would need a witness to no tampering or whatever else Hi'chi will undoubtedly say we, I or, I did. Of course, Iner'nai wasn't told, exactly, why he had been requested to come down.

"What exactly are we trying to accomplish here?" Iner'nai clicked curiously.

"Freeing an innocent Yautja." I murmured, shifting in my chair for a more comfortable spot.

After attaching the last monitor to my temple, E'ona stepped back and looked to Bee. "She's hooked and ready."

Bee nodded then did so again, at Iner'nai. The salt and pepper dreaded male gave a soft click before beginning. "I, Honored High Elder Iner'nai, am at this recording as a witness to the questioning of one Honored Dai'dai. In participation is Honored High elder Baklior and chief of Medical Bay, E'ona. The questions shall be asked by Honored High Elder Baklior."

"State your name." Bee commanded.

"Entire name or my Yautja name?" I wondered, looking at them.

"Both."

"My human name is Velma Docienna Macky. Yautja name is Dai'dai." E'ona read the outputs then gestured for him to continue.

"I want you to purposely answer the next question wrong." he told me and I nodded slowly. "Are your birth parents _oomans_?"

"No." a soft yelp left me as a shock shot through my entire system. Didn't really hurt but damn, couldn't he have warned me?

He nodded in approval to my reaction. "We will now begin the line of questions."

* * *

><p>And so that was the rest of my day, Bee asking questions, pertaining to anything from my life on earth to Ga'tub and my ability to speak with spirits. Let's just say Iner'nai was surprised to know the real reason he had been called in as a witness. We are trying to prove Hi'chi had killed another high elder. Obviously, Ga'tub had to possess me and answer things only he would know.<p>

By the end, E'ona and Iner'nai were horrified at the story that had spilled but and at the same time, angered. Me, I was completed wiped out. Relaying a story of someone's death is a long ordeal.

"Dai'dai." blinking tiredly, I glanced over at the passed elder. "You need to tell them about the wound."

Frowning, my brows knitted before yawning largely. "What wound?" hearing my question, the three yautja's shopped conversing and turned to me. I'm sure I look like a crazy person, talking to mid air and responding.

"When Hi'chi attacked me, I was able to wound him. On his shoulder, where the shoulder plates protect him, a piece of my ceremonial dagger broke off in the attack. It is embedded in his shoulder."

"Oh." well, that's a pleasant surprise, sorta helps our case in bounds! Inching around to face Bee and Iner'nai , a smile blossomed across my face. "Ga'tub just said that in Hi'chi's shoulder, under the armor, will be a wound. There is a piece of blade in there."

"Really?" both Iner'nai and Bee looked thoughtful.

"…not anymore." E'ona announced and we all turned to her. "He came to be, couple days after high elders death. Had a wound on his shoulder, said he attained it when fighting with Rin'do. Told me to dispose of the blade tip."

"Well…damn." I frowned.

"He said to, not that I did." she admitted with a sheepish tone to her voice.

"You…still have it?" hope filled my tone and finally, it looked like everything was starting to fall in place.

"I do not…trust the honored High Elder." she explained, making a motion to follow her and turned to leave the room.

"Imagine our luck." I murmured, following at a close second. Bee and Iner'nai brought up the back of the line and we trekked in silence to the medical bay. Our odd gathering of minds sure caught some looks. However, my thoughts were going in the other direction. What does a _Yautja_ trail look like? Is it anything like a human trail? I decided, wisely, to wait until we were behind closed doors to ask.

Finally, we reached the sought after room and entered cautiously. E'ona checked the room and all side examine rooms before coming back and nodding. We're alone. Going to her desk, she pulled out a long but thin container and held it out. I moved forward, taking it and opening the latches. Inside was the tip of a blade and I frowned, peering closer.

"It is mine." Ga'tub sighed heavily.

"How can ya tell?" I muttered in question, turn the container side to side. Then I seen it, the Yautja writing carved along the blunt edge. 'A'tub' was all it said. "Oh, never mind." the thought of crossed my mind about Hi'chi saying Rin'do had the blade and attacked him. And perhaps it would have worked on earth but here, things like one's personal weapons and armor was taboo. Family or not, you do not touch another's weapon unless in direr need. usually a _Yautja_ is buried/burned with their personal artifact.

Shaking the thought off, I stood straight and looked to Iner'nai and Bee. "It's his." carefully taking the piece out, I set it in the palm of my hand then lifted the limb for them to see. "His name."

Leaning forward, they took a hard look as well then Iner'nai let lose a angry clicking, in rapid session. Ooooooooooh, someone's pissed. Glancing at Ga'tub, he seemed almost...light. "He is very upset." he mused.

"So I gathered." was my reply, shrugging lightly. "So…when's this trail getting started?" clapping my hands, the attention was brought to me and I smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!- I know it's been a while since I posted but hopefully this action packed chapter with sedate you until the 10th****, coming soon, mind you!**

**Ok, those of you that read the prequel to this, before 8/23/11...I have taken down the excerpt. I decided to take it down so I can go in another direction with the whole Badblood, warrior thing. You will not be disappointed, at least I don't think you will. :-D**

**I thought the original was a good idea but…my sense of adventure was pulling poor Dai'dai in another direction. Yay for the kick-ass human!**

**Ps. Thanks for your review Souleatingbloodsin. I hope you like the sequel just as much!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Silence, that is the only good thing that came from cryo-sleeping. Personally, the short amount of time I experienced it, I already knew I hated it. Makes me feel sluggish and slow, like the morningday after a real bad day of drinking. Stupid hangovers. Unfortunately, the cryo-sleep is needed for this 'across a couple galaxy' trek I have to endure to get to Rin'do's position. Of course he would be, like, ten light years away.

Damn it.

However, my slumber was cut short, or perhaps just on time. Not to sure, when I woke up, everything was blurred and then I was moving a mile a minute. Even in the sleep, I was aware of the going-ons around me. When the Hunter-Ethar was suddenly bombarded by asteroid particles, and right into the open cryo-chambers, shattering the plexi, detonating instruments, I was aware. For some reason, cryo-sleep didn't put me to sleep.

The micro-small holes let the air hiss free from inside, setting alarms off in loud wails.

A red light flicked on in the chamber, scanning my slumbering form and flashing a mini image of it on the plexi glass. The vital readings were all over the place, perusal when getting out of cryo-sleep in such a stressful situation. "**Early release of cryo-tube in, t-minus ten seconds.**" the announcement combined with the system lessening the sleeping gas, brought me around to the world of living. "**10...9..."** bright green eyes fluttered open, blurred and unfocused as I glanced about me in confusion. "**8...7...6...5...**" hearing the count down, I snapped from the cryo haze.

**PHFUT-PHFUT-PHFUT-PHFUT!** Little meteorites bore through hull, barely missing the containment tube. "**4...3...2...1!**" scrambling around the limited space, I grabbed a portable air mask from the hook above my head and slipped it on. The thing was barely in place when the cryo door blew off it's hinges and dumped me, groaning, on the grate floor.

Son of a bitch! "What…the hell?" muttering, I pushed my upper body up to glance around confused.

**PHFUT-PHFUT-PHFUT-PHFUT!**

More rocks came, this time catching me on the right shoulder and another on the left cafe. A string of brilliant curses left me as I crawled to my feet and stumbled toward the nav-bay. Dropping into one of two chairs, everything Bee and Ga'tub-well is the elder?-hammered into my head about piloting their ships came pounding it's way to the forefront of my mind. Switches were flipped over head, ships systems and screens flickering to life. "Computer, what are my readings?"

Pushing off the console, the chair moved along an aligned path to a set of double screens, fingers flying across them. "**1550 millibars, dropping 20 MB per minute,**"

"Shit, we're hemorrhaging air. Something took a swipe." brows furrowed in confusion as I glided back to the main controls. Please tell me we're still in the shipping lanes! Worrying my bottom lip, I activated the exterior view to see a planet rushing up to meet me. "...SHIT!" the small carrier was plowing through the upper atmosphere, antennae pylons disintegrating.

Reaching out, again, I flipped through different switches and pumped a large level. Slowly, the crash-shutters started to open to the outside world. Pushing back to the set of navigation screens, my eyes scanned the readings. "Oxygen at more than 1,500-WOULD YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP?" slamming a fist on the large yellow and black button, the alarms silenced itself.

In all the excitement, that had slipped my mind, strangely.

Looking to the window screen, I gaped in silent horror. Cloud strata swept past like floor-lights on a dropping elevator. I was dropping and fast. Blinking slowly to reality, I turned back to the controls. "**There are more than 1,500-millibars of pressure at surface-level.**"

Okay, so maybe the ship did something right for a change. Turning the chair, I flicked the controls for the jettison doors, closing them for each section and lifted the security-latch cover. Thumbing the switch below, I could feel bolts exploding in rapid fire around the ship's skin, blowing away non-essentials that hindered aerodynamics. Including the back-up deep-space drives.

Unfortunately, the last separation put the ship into a dangerous roll, the clouds curling around the Hunter-Ethar like a blanket. Levers were thrown, air-brakes deploying to end the roll with a jerk. However, I was still coming in nose-high. "**Showing 80% of water bodies. Maximum terrain, 220 meters over mean surface...largely cinder and gypsum with some evaporate deposits.…**"adopting an irritated look at the computers readings, I popped the last of the air-brakes, shedding more speed and heat.

The beast of a ship started leveling out but was still being pounded hellishly. Breaking clear of the cloud bottoms, there was barely a glimpse of sparkling green when an airbrake snapped back and flipping into the windscreen. A spider-web crack formed, stretching the entire glass then shattered inward. The sharp pieces rained down on me and I felt the nicks and slashes but ignored. I was just happy I had the mask on!

The problem now, no protective glass…no protection.

Double damn!

"Computer, I need ya to guide me down to the planets surface."

"**You are 120 meters altitude and dropping.**" reaching back, I tugged on the level for the windscreen shutters and twisted it back, pumping again. The shutters started closing. "**Ground-mapper…95 meters. You need to pull up, you're still coming in with your nose to high."** collision alarms kicked on. "**A huge dark mass is coming in view.** **73 meters…"**

"Can you give me a visual, on the exterior screen?" it took a moment, the screen flickering as power tried to go to an outside viewer. Finally, it came on screen and I cursed yet again. The ground was coming up to meet me and quick.

"**...66 meters...55 meters...40...meters.**" moving quickly, I strapped myself in, right as we hit the ground. There was a loud scraping-whine that made the me clutch pained and ringing ears. I was hammered by a vortex of wind, dirt and ground, everything shaking violently.

Then I noted something very troublesome. The nose of the ship was trying to barrel under! Tightening my grip, my feet braced on the controls and pulled with my might. It was coming up but then, the ship started shaking again before being jerked out of my hands.

Like before, I was rattled around like a rag doll in my seat. "Ack!" both arms shot up to protect my head but the safety harness' snapped under the pressure and I was thrown back, slamming into the hull. My head bounced off it, I felt it, and my vision swam with black spots. Groaning, I tried to sit up, get my bearings but my conscious was against those actions and I slumped to the side.

* * *

><p><strong>Raaaaaaaar!<strong>

**Raaaaaaaar!**

**Raaaaaaaar!**

What is that loud, piercing sound?

** Raaaaaaaar!**

**Raaaaaaaar!**

**Raaaaaaaar!**

Eyes fluttered open to stare straight ahead in a daze, my body hurting and exhausted. And my head, it's KILLING me. The cockpit was filled with smoke from one damaged part or another of the ship and through the cloud, the lights flashed like blinding headlights. The alarm lights.

Why is the alarm going off? And how long has been doing so?

**Raaaaaaaar!**

**Raaaaaaaar!**

**Raaaaaaaar!**

One of my arms moved, causing a hiss of pain to escape and snap me out of my bewilderment. Sitting up quickly, another yelp escaped as pain exploded in my side and shoulder. The good arm wrapped around my stomach as I staggered to me feet.

**Raaaaaaaar!**

**Raaaaaaaar!**

**Raaaaaaaar!**

That's right…the crash landing was what happened.

**Raaaaaaaar!**

**Raaaaaaaar!**

**Raaaaaaaar!**

"Shut the fuck up!" I screamed in frustration, hurting something bulky and heavy at the controls. Oddly enough, it hit right on and the alarm cut off. With the head splitting sound gone, my attention turned to my deformed shoulder and arm. My shoulder is dislocated and I think a couple other bones are as well, if not broken.

Bracing the unhurt arm on the wall, I used it to lift myself. I need to fix the dislocated shoulder…great. Stumbling a couple steps back, I threw myself back and succeeded in what I had been attempting. Snapping the bone back in place. A scream of pain ripped passed my lips before I could stop it then quieted to panting.

Mother fucker!

Standing, as straight as I could, I tried to go forward but my legs shook unsteadily and brought a throbbing to the café in my right leg. That's right, the space rocks attacked me earlier. Ignoring it as much as I could for now, I staggered my way to the nav-controls and brought up the ships systems.

I set to scanning the planet and find it in the explorer's guide. The search wasn't long, nothing…the scan didn't take long but it's readings were clear. This planet, is unnamed, no readings expect what I did. It was unmapped. "Well…fuck with me a hammer."

Surface area 6.81 x 108 km2. Land Area 1.77 x 108 km2. Mass 8.24 x 1024 kg. Density 4.94 g/cm3. Composition 40.2% oxygen, 20.2% iron, 19.4% silicon, 13.0% nickel, 7.0% other metals, trace other elements.

A lot like earth.

"Ok…think Deedee, what can I do?" I murmured to myself, brows furrowing as I glanced around. First thing first. "Computer, analyze the ships damage, what I'll need to do for patchwork." reaching into belt strapped to my waist, I pulled a couple items free. The portable burner, blue gel-tablet and took a broken piece of hull. Crushing it, the pieces dropped into the burner, with the gel and mixed.

When it was done, I eyed the balm warily before scooping some on a finger to examine it closely. Last time I used this stuff, hurt like hell but I know I need it. Won't do well to have myself bleeding while trying to hunt. Sucking in a breath, I applied the gel were needed but couldn't bite back the roar of pain. It hurts so goooooood!

After all my wounds had been taken care of, I went to my private quarters to get equipped for the job ahead of me. Maybe if I'm lucky, Rin'do will be close by and the damage to Hunter Ethar won't be to bad. A girl can hope, eh? Stepping into my room, I went to a tall armoire like object and opened it to **my **armor. Every time I see what's inside, I get giddy.

When Bee had taken my hair, after I cut it all off, he used the few pieces on a dagger he was getting made. It looked alike like his, but not as decorative. The bindings, he said, was a leath material and my hair combined. Truly a weapon that belonged to just me. And the armor, oh the armor! It's a beautiful thing! You see, the armor we all remember I crafted for Bee on Earth, they used it. Underneath the shell was the same metal as most armor but outside it looked like a real Kainde-Amadha.

Even the head!

It's head was my helmet, including the long curved part. Bee had said something about me not fitting the same measurements as Yautja-**DUH!**-and that the head of the Kainde-Amadha would fit to my purpose. So here I am, on an unmapped planet, getting ready to look for someone who believes he is still a bad blood and dressed in Kainde-Amadha armor. Head to toe.

Things can only get interesting from here out, no?


	10. Chapter 10

I came to a stop in front of a large door, in the third cargo trailer. Didn't want to chance any damage to the main door and since I'm getting rid of extra weight already…yah. Reaching out, I hit the large red release latch, beside the door, but all it did was beep, loudly at me. Grunting, I hit it again but still…nothing. God damnit…can nothing go my way? In a moment of stupidity, I hissed in annoyance and anger, kicking the door with as much force as I could. It blew the thing right off it's hinges but…son of a bitch, that hurt! Growling to myself, I did a spinning, stomp dance, willing the pain away. "Gah, stupid Deedee."

"Indeed, not a smart move."

"Shut it you." wheeling around on the Yautja, my eyes narrowed as his widened. If he was alive, I would be poking him as I started a rant. "Where the hell have ya been? When I was crashing my way TO EARTH 2?" the screech from me had dark birds flocking **away **from the clearing.

Wow, I should really pick a better name then Earth 2. Not very creative. Hm…Gamision? …nah, Albrindal, Yaussha, Sernislia. Oh, I know! I shall call thy Quisquevitae! Latin-when the hell did I learn that?-for Young Life. Quiet pleased with myself, I flicked back my imaginary cape and popped a leg up. Looked like one of those _Captain Morgan _commercials. Do you got a little captain in you?

Helllllll yah.

"Crash?" Ga'tub sucked in a breath, interrupting my 'moment'. In response, I waved a hand toward the Hunter Ethar. His eyes drifted from me to the ship and widened, again. "How did you crash?"

"I dunno. Just woke up. I think it's was mini meteorites." I waved a hand to dismiss his line of questioning. "For such an advanced race, I don't see how a couple meteorites can cause so much damage to y'al's ship."

"And yet, here you are, alive." he pointed out smugly.

"That, ya pompous arse, was my own skill…and luck." he gave me a pointed stare and I rolled my eyes. "Maybe a little of the ship. Can we just go now?" change subject….NOW! Grumbling to myself, I stomped from him and toward the front of the ship. Dirt, rock, and grass had the nose buried, right up to the shutters. Gonna be hell to dig out. "Computer, what's the ships damage?" I muttered to the wrist communicator with narrowed eyes. A beep from the device and a miniature picture of said ship in 3d appeared. Certain parts, mostly in various positions on the hull, they would blink red. Every time I touched one, it would blow up to see the damage and give information.

So, it looks as it I managed to avoid the **bad **damage. There are some holes, due to the meteorites, but what's to be expected? I think if I patch the gashes, drop the cargo trailers so it's just the flight deck, I can get off this baby. "Don't seem to hard." mumbling, I set back inside the ship, to one of the cargo's and rummaging through some crates.

"Dai'dai?" Ga'tub watched, frowning in confusion.

"Wanna fix the ship up before leaving." I threw over my shoulder and with a 'ah ha!', pulled out a small torch.

"Incase we need to make an haste escape, need to be prepared." I added after pulling some metal strips free from their reclining position. I caught Ga'tub's nod of approval from the corner of my eye, as I worked. Well, at least I'm doing something right. Setting the metal against the outside of the ship, I lifted the torch and flicked the flame to life.

* * *

><p>I worked diligently the next thirty minutes, eyes narrowed through the mask in intense concentration. I had to put it on, since the sparks from the torch kept flying back to hit me in the face. Does not feel good, I should tell you. There were multiple times I had to stop, hearing a roar in the distance, each time it sounded as if getting closer.<p>

Alarming.

I did multiple scans on the area but it's hard to know what the scanners picked up when everything was unrecognizable. Also, Ga'tub didn't seem all that comfortable, so it spurred me along quickly. It's the same thing with Bee on earth, what would make a spirit worry, you know? But, regardless of all the distractions, it was done.

I was done.

"Phew." wiping the sweat from my brow, I stepped back to access my work and nodded slowly. Looks like shit, hulking pieces sticking together but, as long as it holds, don't really care. "Alright, that should hold….hopefully." eyeing the ship, I shrugged. This is why we have air masks or our personal mask. Walking back into the ship, I sat in the flight chair and started charging the systems. There was a whine from deep inside the engine but everything did cut on.

Grabbing a lever, I pushed it up and slowly, as it inched up, the ship shook more and more. Finally, the ship raised from the ground to hover and again, I set to scanning the system and the stress from the simple action of hovering. Still good, everything holding together. "Now, just need to reset the coordinates of Rin'do's position." I muttered, pushing off for the navigation controls.

"Dai'dai?" Ga'tub's head cocked, and I spared him a quick glance before going back to what I was doing. "Dai'dai." this time, my name was said as a statement, to catch my attention.

"Computer, do we have the materials to patch up the ship?"

"**Yes**."

"Dai'dai…your injuries, they will hinder your repairs." Ga'tub frowned in thought and concern

"Doesn't matter." I waved him off with a frown. It didn't really matter. Either way, I would still have to do the repairs. "Just fix it up and then on my way.

"Dai'dai…you are on the planet that holds my grandson."

What? Stopping mid-key stroke, I turned slowly in my chair to look up at the Yautja. "What did ya just say?" was muttered.

"He is here." he repeated.

"Like on this planet?" he nodded. "This one, right here?" what is with my repeating of the question.

"Dai'dai." clicking in amusement, his head cocked. "Yes, Rin'do is on this planet, a good distance away but here." his look faded into a blank one, gaining a distant gleam. I frowned, head turning slightly and looked around. What the…

"Ga'tub?"

"Quick, you need to find him…before the other does."

"Other…what other?" I frowned in question.

"The hunter, the one that hunts bad bloods." he told me, in a half whisper.

Sh-it. I thought Bee called all that off! "Didn't Bee take his name off the list and send out a notice to everyone?" my eyes widened, before lifting my arm to punch the controls on the gauntlet. I used every frequency i had to scan for the outcasted Yautja's signal. Just when I get some good luck, I get knocked down then kicked in the fucking gut.

Un-fricking-believable.

"He did but some might not have received it and others, they will ignore it to go after him for a trophy." he explained, frowning.

"Well, that's no good." grunting, I looked to the device attached to my arm when it gave a beep and smiled faintly. There was some sort of reading, far but there. Looking up, I gestured to the screen so Ga'tub could look and he nodded at the unheard question. It was his grandson.

Times like this, I am so happy to have my ghost whispering abilities. Half the time, I don't even need the devices for tracking and what not. Of course, that doesn't mean I don't use them. Rather be to prepared then not enough, right? "Well then, let's go save us a Yautja hunter, eh?" sending a cocky smile to the amused elder, I winked then sprinted forth.

* * *

><p>A song burst forth in my mind, as I tracked the more experienced hunter. Bee and Ga'tub both had warned me of Rin'do's prowess and to be on my guard within twenty feet of all sides of him. Luckily, I have my own, personal guard that would help me keep out of trouble…at least, to much trouble. I am a magnetic for the stuff.<p>

Stopping, I perched myself on a thick tree branch and a hand lifted the rest against the trunk. Closing my eyes, my head tilted and I listened very heard. There were howls of forest creatures, hit pitched, multi-tuned crickets from things I was sure looked like earth crickets. Twigs snapped, wind pushed through the trees, playing with the leaves and making them dance.

I smiled, all the sounds of nature-no matter what planet-were sortof comforting. "Peaceful, isn't it?" Ga'tub's voice was soft, as if speaking any louder would chase the forest animals away. Either way, I nodded in agreement and looked around against, this time in search of any threats. Not that I could see but then again, this place was uncharted. Ga'tub's grandson would pick a place no one of his kind had ever been before. Either it was luck or that damn luck the elder told me about. Something told me it had nothing to do with luck.

Letting out a soft huff, I turned to my only companion to say something. Instead, I sucked in a quiet breath and reared my head back in surprise. Instead of the usual Yautja elder, there was a someone else crouched there. Of course, they wore a mask to block the face from view but the way the body was tightened, ready to attack. Also, he had the same clan marking as I did. This has to be Rin'do.

Where the fuck did he come from? And why didn't Ga'tub say something? Fucking elder, if he weren't already dead, I'D KILL HIS PUNK ASS!

"Rin'do?" I asked hesitantly, just in case I was wrong. His head turned to me and then, everything was happening in a blur. I barely dodged the lunge of his wrist blades. Pushing off the branch, I flipped back to land on another, on the balls of my feet. I grabbed onto another and pulled myself up then swung my body around. Like in gymnastic classes! My legs locked on another branch and I let the last go, just as he leapt to it. Pose for an attack.

"Please stop!" I shouted, as his hand raised to strike me and he hesitated, only a second before attacking. I suppose this is to be expected, since he still thinks he is getting hunted. Apparently, he is. And I suppose my bad ass hard meat armor doesn't help my case. Why must I be so awesome?

Growling in the back of my throat, I released the branch and dropped about five feet to handstand on another. Swinging around it, my hips twisted and I did this strange, side kick thing right into his chest. He soared through the trees, in the opposites direction I needed him. Sighing, I flipped to land high in the tree then started, nimbly, running along the tree branches like they were bridges. I ducked the helmet, avoiding hitting lower branches until reaching the area Rin'do landed.

He was gone but there was blood. Not from me, since I had not used any weapon on him. It must be the other, the one hunting him. He fought with a bounty hunter then me, hurt enough to bleed and not need to stop and bandage himself… "Fuck, they didn't give this guy his due credit." I couldn't stop the small smile on my face. At least he would stay alive until I found him again.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry about the wait but here is the next chapter. Hope it's worth the wait! **

**Ok, those of you that read the prequel to this, before 8/23/11...I have taken down the excerpt. I decided to take it down and re-write the scene. I wanted to show how badass Rin'do was. Yay for the potential couple! **

**And as always, enjoy and I do not own the Predator concept.**

* * *

><p>Tracking Rin'do was harder to do then originally thought. I spent a good amount of time doing just that but my end results…well, not to good really. "Y'al didn't warn me enough about this guy." I muttered, punching the last of my report-one that Bee demanded I send-in and glanced toward the screen. In a box, covering half the monitor, Bee stared back.<p>

"You attacked him?" he blinked, head cocking.

"No…" I quickly corrected him. "He attacked _**me**_ and I defended." leaning back in the chair, my arms crossed over my chest. "There is a bounty hunter also here, he's the one that attacked. Don't think he even use a weapon to fend him off." at least, I hadn't send when with our meeting. Shaking my head, I stood and moved toward the back of the room.

"Dai'dai?" he called out in question.

Sending him a look, I gave a shrug and started strapping the armor/weapons to my person. "Ain't gonna find him hulled up in here." unlike before when I had gone out in the cryo-tube sleepwear-what? I was a little preoccupied!-I had dressed into the more 'appropriate' hunting attire. Not to sure how this is more appropriate, considering the only thing covering my chest, besides the armor, is a strip of dark fabric and the bottoms were shorts, really short, like daisy-dukes, shorts. If this was before me meeting Bee, pretty sure I would not be comfortable…like at all.

"Oh, by the way…" pausing what I was doing, I turned just my head slightly, to let him know I was about to speak again. "Next time I decide to go searching for someone who thinks he's still a _badblood _by myself, smack some sense into me, will ya?"

He clicked in laughter, head inclining. "As you wish, Dai'dai."

"Wipe that smirk off ya face." I scowled, storming from the room with a flare of my hands. Almost positive I heard the little bastard laugh. He is sooooo lucky we are light years apart!

Hoping from the ship floor, I touched down on the planets surface and raised my arm to active the gauntlet. It came to life, lighting up and I set the systems to scan the planet. It was only a matter of time before it picked up on the signal I had programmed into as belonging to Rin'do. Unless of course he's one of those smart hunters that keeps a scrambler on him. If so, mine as well be running blond…maybe go head and strip myself of all the armor I wore.

…ok, so I'm a bit dramatic, sue me!

Hopefully, this time will be a bit more…positive. It's looking up if he doesn't attack on sight but that probably means I need to start talking, like, as soon I have him in my sights. Can anyone else see this ending badly? Not just me, right?

Letting out a huff of air, I set the cloak to active and leapt into the closest trees. Squatting on a branch, knees bent and one hand gripped the surface. See, being part human has some upsides! Because of what I am now, and how small I am because of my human nature, it's a lot easier for me to move in the trees then my clan. When I started running, leaping from branch to branch, the colors blended together. They meshed as I picked up speed. Every time I landed, the thick branch barely moved underfoot before I was springing for the next. Not a sound being made.

I…am…a…ninja! Eat your heart out, Naruto!

Giggling at my thought process, I soon feel into a content silence. The wind ruffled the hair that had grown long enough to poke free of the helmet. It caressed my spotted, tough and yet soft skin. The serenity was a lot like the first time I came across Rin'do, peaceful and calm. Something about this planet just seemed to draw you in.

Suddenly, the gauntlet started going off, the _beeping _soft and are piece vibrating. The system had picked up Rin'do's signal. Once I hit the last branch, I immediately crouched and swept the area. The mask flashed through the different settings. Nothing was picked up and I breathed a sigh of relief. Looking down to the technology on my arm, a 3d display of the planet popped up. It zoomed in on the spot I was perched, before moving out again to show a flashing red dot and pale yellow light surrounded by darker yellow spheres.

Eyes narrowing, my head went closer before there was a roar in the distance. Not so distant, I debated with myself on going, but distant enough it spurred me into action. Couldn't have been that far off…plus, it came from the same direction of all the signatures. The direction of Rin'do's signature. Did the bounty hunter find him, or did Rin'do 'find' the hunter?

"Must. Go. Faster." I moved like lighting through the tree foliage, at a neck break speed that humans aren't able to move with. In matter of minutes, I broke a tree line but what I came upon was a large, empty clearing. Well, not so empty what with the bodies littering it but there was no tress and short darkish green-yellow grass. I'm sure one was of the figures was Rin'do and the other, had to be the bounty hunter Ga'tob was talking about.

What really caught my attention was the creatures that surrounded the two Yaujta's. They were large and dark, the bodies long and slender. The head was round, beady eyes with long- sharp pinchers and antennas two as long as the head. And know what they looked like? Yah, Cockroaches...buggy eyed, pinchy...pinchers. _Shiver_-fucking hate cockroaches. A shiver shot down my spine as I covertly looked around for something that could be a substitute for a big ass shoe.

Shoe!

My kingdom for a shoe?

"They are called _Gorgon's_." Ga'tub appeared at my side, looking over the entire situation.

"Looks like big ass cockroaches to me." I shivered at the sight of the antennas swiveling this way and that. The spirit at my side just clicked curiously at the word '_Cockroaches_'. "I'll tell ya about them later." I assured then turned my attention back to the sight before me. It seemed as if the two hunters had joined forces-are they even suppose to do that with a 'badblood'?-and were trying to kill as many bugs as they could. Rin'do had acquired new wounds from the last time I seen him but I wasn't sure if it was from the other or the creatures. Even the bounty hunter had wounds.

These damn bugs were stronger then they looked!

"Never underestimate your opponent, Dai'dai." Ga'tob noted.

"I know." I muttered, looking at the bugs once more and shivered. Grrrrreat. Round one, human hybrid vs. Alien cockroaches.

**FIGHT!**

However, before I could even take a step forward, there was an ominous clicking at my back. Freezing, my eyes closed momentarily and I cursed my luck. It was like one of those scenes in a horror movies, you know you shouldn't turn. Times like those, I'm sitting huddled on the couch with a pillow hugged to my chest and yelling at the tv 'No! Don't turn around! Run bitches!'. They always do and now, I am one of those bitches. It's great how things work out, ain't it?

Inching around to face the terrifying creature, my eyes widened then twitched. Big cockroach...at my back...snapping it's pinchers at me. I will not lie people, two things happened in the span of a couple seconds. First, I reverted to a young, human woman and let loose a ear piercing shriek that could have broken glass. The second thing, I bolted forward, ignoring the two Yaujta for now and zig-zagged my way around the clearing. My momma would have been so proud of me.

The blasted beast was on my heel, the sounds of it's closing pinchers echoing like cell doors closing. "Fucking hate cockroaches!" as I am sure you all know, but I felt the need to shout it out. It must have been a sight, me running with arms flailing in all directions and decked head to toe in hard meat shell. Oh yah, I'm a bad bitch!

Leaping into the closest tree, I landed on a branch high above the ground and hugged the thick trunk. Breathing hard, my head turned to look the area over, for some sort of weapon. All there was trees. _Improvissssing! _Grabbing a rather large in size branch, I snapped it free from the tree then pushed off with my feet. I flew through the air, breaking through the leaves and collided with one of the creatures. "Hiiiii-yah!" and slammed the piece of wood into it's side. It went soaring through the air, toward the other side of the clearing.

"Wooooo! And that's how we do it where I come from, baby!" raising a hand to cover my eyes-really, what was the need with the helmet?-I watched it disappear before turning back to the others. "A'ight, who's next?" balancing the wood on my shoulder, one hand went to my waist.

"Behind you!" Ga'tub called out, appearing before me in a flash. Ducking, I spun and swung the wood again. It cracked over the hard shell, splintering into two pieces. Raising the uneven branch, I blinked at it before tossing it over my shoulder and instead kicked the beast as I hard as I could. It went to join it's brethren and I hooted in content.

I'm on a rol!

Swweeeeeet!

Blood pumping and adrenaline high, I started toward the two hulky forms still fighting off the creatures. I could feel the occasional glance toward me but pushed it aside for now as my wrist blades extended. Swiping at anything in my way, I left a trail of bleeding and beaten bugs in my wake. When close enough to the two hunters, I cleared what distance was left and hit the ground slightly between and slightly in front of them. At the same time, I pulled free my staff and swept my arm out. The bugs jumped back, out of range so I charged forward and knocked them aside with the top of my mask.

Glancing back at the two males, I made a motion for them to follow. Only when I was sure they were, did I start moving again. We ran, the two big guys on the ground and me taking to the trees again. Uncloaked this time. While I moved, I brought up the ships systems on the gauntlet and programmed the beast to fly out for a curb side pickup. It beeped back at me and I cast a look over my shoulder to see that we had left the bugs far behind. I also noticed the two warriors had stopped abruptly and were growling at each other.

Oh for the love of…

Freaking idiots, both of them!

An annoyed sigh left me as I turned to go back and kept myself hidden in the trees and cloaking myself. They sorta fell back into their previous situation, the bounty hunter trying to kill the one I came to bring home. The odd thing, Rin'do, was hurt more but was totally slaughtering the other. That's saying something, about his skill and talent. I was glued to my spot in the leafless trees, enthralled.

He is quite the foe and…sorta impressive.

Bringing me out of my inner thoughts, my eyes flickered to the bounty hunter. He had been knocked aside but was aiming his shoulder cannon to attack. God damnit! Cursing the stupidity of the situation, I snapped of a second branch and dropped to the ground. Running over, still cloaked, I swung the wood as hard as I could and connected to the underside of the cannon. The barrel was thrown up, but unfortunately, it was right as it fired and the attack nip Rin'do's shoulder.

Sizzling into view, I swung the branch again, this time connecting with one of his knees. Crying out, he dropped to the unhurt knee and I took one last swing. The metallic ding of the wood hitting the mask echoed as he fell over. A shocked silence filled the area. From my person, I jerked free a PDA and dropped it by his head with the picture of Bee on the screen. The video started playing, the message he sent to all the clan bounty hunters that told them to not attack Rin'do, his name was off the badblood list and was, therefore, innocent.

I glared at him, though he wouldn't be able to see. For a minute, he just stared at my face and I know he recognized the mask I wore and the symbol carved into the forehead. Huffing in annoyance a second time, I muttered under my breath and finally turned to face the lone male. He just stood there, staring-at least I think he was-at me. "Sorry about him." a series of curious clicks sounded but he didn't move. My eyes slowly drifted toward the wound on his shoulder and I grimaced. "Let me bandage that." taking a step forward, he took one back.

"He doesn't trust you." Ga'tub sounded so sad. Humming softly, I mulled over an idea before nodding firmly. Then I would make him trust me. Reaching up, I unhooked the mask hoses and slowly removed the protective head gear. "Dai'dai…what are you doing?" he gaped, before realization dawned on him. Making myself vulnerable in his presence, it was a move of trust.

There was a thrill of surprise when Rin'do seen what lie beneath the mask. I made sure to show the mark I sported. "I give you my word, from one warrior to another, I will not attack you." I swore.

For a moment, he just stared, contemplating but then, slowly and cautiously, he eased himself onto the ground with a rigid back. Smiling slightly, I inched closer and kneeled in front of him. Reaching for the needed items on my belt, I popped open the bowl. Snatching a rock from the ground, I crumbled it in the center then add the blue gel tablet. Stirring the ingredients together, the balm was soon ready and I took a scoop on the pointer. Hovering about the wound, my eyes diverted to the mask of the Yautja hunter. "This is gonna hurt." then BAM!, spread it over the area. Didn't really give him a chance to comprehend what I said.

Sucking in a breath, he bit back the pained roar but turned his head away as his fist balled. "Sorry." turning all my attention back to the task at hand, I was careful to push it out enough to go over the edges.

"…why do you search for me but do not wish to kill me?" he wondered, speaking since the first time since I seen him. His voice was like liquid heat, molten even. Or maybe it was me? I feel overheated for some reason.

Hmmm.

"Well," sitting back, I nodded at my handy work then looked at him. "I was asked to search you out, tell you all charges of murder against High Elder Ga'tub have been dropped."

"Dropped?" he hissed in surprise, a hand having to shot to the ground and keep him upright.

"Yah. They found out who was really behind his death." I told him calmly. His shoulders slouched what looked like in relief and I am sure he was feeling it. Two or three years of running and trying to stay alive, for a crime you didn't even commit…that gets trying. "Will you come back with me?" I finally asked, truly curious. Couldn't say I would blame him if he told me to go fuck myself.

It must suck to have everyone turn on you, even if they weren't that much for you to begin with.

His head turned slightly, in the direction of the ship. "Do you have your ship?" hesitating a moment, he finally shook his head in the negative. "It's okay, you are more than welcomed to come with me." it was clear he was uneasy about this arrangement. Gotta do something to convince him of my good intentions. "I give you my word, Rin'do, on my honor and my creators. I am not trying to trick you."

"Your creator?" his head cocked.

"Oh yah…um…Baklior." he blinked, surprised at the bit of information. "I'm a hybrid, as you can tell. I was bonded by his blood to be what I am." I did this hand-fan thing to myself then shrugged.

"Baklior." he repeated the name softly, as if memories were coming to the front of his mind.

"…he didn't believe ya killed ya grandfather, by the way. Hi'chi...he's a bit to persuasive for his own good." I chose my words carefully, noting when he growled at the elders name. Wonder if he knows that Hi'chi is the one responsible for Ga'tub's death.

There was only a few more moments of peace, with the civilized conversation. I heard a rustle of movement before rolling to the side suddenly. The spot I had been sitting in was had a staff lodged deeply into the ground. Staring at it a moment, a growl rumbled from my chest before my eyes snapped up to the bounty hunter. That mother fucker just tried to kill me!

I could feel my blood boiling in anger at his blatant lack disrespect. For me, Bee…hell the innocent male Rin'do was! Son of a bitch! Hands clutching, I swung a closed fist to met the side of his head and he went flying into the tree. I heard a snarl from the same direction before he was moving toward me at a frightening speed but I didn't even get a chance to attack.

What happened was almost a blur…but playing it back in my head made it easier to watch. Rin'do darted before me, grabbing the bounty hunter by his neck and threw him _**back **_into the trees. A second time, he rushed back out and straight into an attack. Rin'do pulled a staff out, ducked when his opponent swung and spun. Throwing his arm out, the staff extended and swiped his legs out from under him. The hunter hit the ground, hard and Rin'do stabbing through his shoulder to pin him to the ground.

Another roar sounded, this time in pain. Before my savior could kill the foolish male, I grabbed his arm and shook my head when he glanced back. "Leave him be. Bee will figure out what to do with him later." looking between the bounty hunter and myself, he finally nodded. Time to go home.


	12. Chapter 12

I am sooooooooo sorry for the wait. Writers block and all that! Not to mention all the holidays that felt like they were back to back and then...to top everything else off, lost my network card. Piece of crap stopped working. Had to buy another...sigh...At least I didn't lose any of the story(Knock on wood!)Well, here's the next chapter and I hope you all enjoy it!

READ AND REVIEW, PLEASE!

* * *

><p>A strained silence.<p>

I was "graced" with it's presence for a good chunk of the ride home and I tell you, it got tired, fast. Was there a reason for this? Is Rin'do shy or something? If he's anything like his grandfather, I think not! Ga'tub and Bee, they are more alike then they know.

Sighing softly, my eyes shifted to see the quiet Yautja to see him staring out the window into dark space. "Oh come on!" finally, I spoke, grunting deeply. My sudden comment startled the silence that had settled over the bridge and Rin'do jumped, almost falling into a fighting stance. Pretty amusing. Instead, he relaxed in the chair and glanced over at me. "Is there a reason we are deathly silent up in here? 'cause I can't stand the quiet another moment. Either I start singing, and let me assure you, it will be horribly off-tune or you better start talking." I warned.

"…how is threatening me with song suppose to make me talk?" he inquired, head tilting.

I smiled secretly, mentally fist-pumping. Ah ha, go me, it's my birthday! "My mentor _**is **_Baklior." I pointed out, brow cocking and adopting a smug look. "The only reason I am here, now, is because he has a horrible singing voice and would not **shut up **until I agreed to help." and I'm pretty sure I heard Rin'do snickering. "That better not me amusement I'm sensing, Rin'do." my eyes narrowed.

"Of course not." he replied calmly, sitting straight.

"Hm." eyeing him a moment, I finally cracked a smile. "It is pretty amusing when ya think about it." I admitted.

"How did you meet the high elder?" he wondered, turning in his seat to look at me.

"Long story short, met him on earth." was my simple answer, shrugging. Was there any reason to got further into detail?

"Just like that?" he asked, something a keen to disbelief in his tone. He knew I was holding out.

"Just like that." I agreed, trying to ignore the look he was giving me. One that demanded the detailed truth. I swear, all males are the same, no matter the race. "Ya probably won't even believe me." was added.

"Humor me." he deadpanned.

Sighing heavily, I set the ship on autopilot and shifted into an comfortable position in the chair. Legs tucked under me to make sit taller. I'm sure I look like a child in this chair…still. I studied the Yautja male, actually taking the sight of him in. Before, everything was happening to quickly. He was a brownish-red with cream colored highlights and yellow eyes. His dreads were longer, longer then most of the Yautja males I had seen on the ship, which says he is older then he looks. Actually, he resembles Ga'tub…like a lot.

Why would he care about my story?

"Rin'do had always been a curious child, it seemed to have transferred to his adulthood." Ga'tub mused from behind his grandson.

My eyes flickered to him then back to Rin'do, shaking my head. "You look so much like Ga'tub, it's ridiculous." is it strange I can see the differences and similarities between Yautja? As if they were human.

He blinked in surprise at my comment before clicking curiously. "How…?"

"Er…well…?" again, I glanced to Ga'tub and he nodded in affirmative. Guess Rin'do will be the first I tell since Hi'chi's jailing. "I can see spirits Rin'do." his look of disbelief grew and I grunted, deep in my throat. Great, why I always get the nonbelievers? "I…maybe I should start at the beginning?" Ga'tub nodded in agreement with my comment. Thank you spirit, dude!

"Bee went to earth for the last chiva. I don't know the details, just that he got captured by humans." he clicked in surprise, equivalent to a humans jaw dropping open. I think. "Now, for me to see'im, he would have to have been bad off. I think he was real weak, sorta like on the verge of death. I was able to get out of him where he was been kept and went to the labs to break him free." my hands and arms gestured wildly as I talked. "Now, while this was all happening, Bee had been bugging me for about a week, straight, to get me to send a message to his clan."

"How how were you suppose to do that?"

"Build an intergalactic communicator?" why did that come out like a question? It was what I had done, exactly. "Bee talked me through building one and sent the clan what he asked. Before he had been captured, the unblooded warriors he bought to earth for the chiva, they had been killed. The hard meats were able to sneak a queen out, before one of the warriors set off his wrist bomb. The queen was taken to my home town but must have slept. There were no outbreaks at first, took a while, if I understand how long Bee had been on Earth. When she did start breeding, the numbers grew quickly."

"When Bee and myself had gotten back, we went to the hive, which at some point had become what was once my own house. Was very upset about that but that's beside the point. We heard the sounds of blasters." here, I gestured to my shoulder, since I was still in my armor. What, I'm lazy. "We went down to see seven clan members already fighting and joined. The queen was killed, her drones dispatched and we left earth to go home."

"You left earth…willingly?" his head cocked.

"Yah." shrugging, I blinked tiredly and yawned. "I ain't exactly all human, ya know." here, I gestured to myself, the spots, dreads, silted eyes. "Bee stuck me with solution, bonding serum with his blood and…tada."

"Do you not wish to go home?"

"Eh." I waved the thought off. "Earth ain't seemed like home for some time, ya know? No family, no real friends and since…well everything that happened with Bee…leaving earth wasn't a hard decision." looking down, my eyes scanned a spotted arm, running a finger over tougher skin. My nails had grown, being more like mini claws then actual nails. "I'm right where I need to be."

"I have been wondering…" he started but trailed off, gaining my attention. "Is my grandfather the reason you knew about me?"

"Ah…yah." nodding, I looked to Ga'tub then back. "We made a deal, after he found out I could see him. He helped me learn all the codes and rules of the clan, before the initial "Meet and greet" with all the elders. In exchange, I helped bring Ga'tub's true killer to light and freed an innocent Yautja. Win-win situation."

"How were you sure Ga'tub was being truthful?"

"Sprits can't lie to me." was the simple answer. "Not sure why, like with Bee. He didn't lie about being on earth still alive…just didn't tell me all of the story. When it came down to it and I asked, he talked." I went silent a moment, thinking about everything that had happened, up until meeting Bee the first time to right this second. I laughed and I think it startled poor Rin'do. "Sorry it's just…when I had finally proved you innocent and I was getting ready to start my search for you…both Bee and Ga'tub warned me about you."

"Warned you?" he clicked curiously, head tilting.

"Not to toot ya own horn…you're quite a force to be reckoned with, Rin'do." there was a flash in his eyes...maybe pride? "First time we encountered each other and we fought-stop with the guilty look-,I went back to the ship and fussed them both out. They had _**seriously **_underestimated you. Now, I don't know if you were really that good before hand and just held yaself back in front of them or being outlawed changed you. Maybe a little of both."

Silence stretched over the two of us before he answered. "You are correct. A little of both. My mother was an extraordinary warrior, as grandfather told me and my _**father**_," here he said the title with disdain and a bit of anger/hatred. "Had put up a good and long fight."

"So, blessed with the fighting gene from both sides, eh?" I nodded slowly. "At least ya dad left ya something worth while." muttering, I leaned toward him and dropped my voice. As if someone might hear me. "Truth be told, I was a bit horrified when I learned the details of your banishment."

"Horrified?"

"They took the word of one man…er, Yautja. There was no proof, nothing to confirm what Hi'chi accused ya of. It's a backwards system and all because of what ya dad." shrugging, I sat back in my chair with a sigh. "Sometimes, I think it ain't much of system."

* * *

><p>By the time we reached the ship, I was all to happy to be home. Bee said they were waiting on Hi'chi's sentencing until I returned with Rin'do. It was only fair to let the accused have a say. Seems about right, after everything they put the guy through. To say I was surprised there was no welcome party would be a laugh. Very few were probably happy about me bringing Rin'do back and even less happy with me proving Hi'chi's guilt.<p>

Oh well!

However, Bee, E'ona AND Iner'nai were waiting on deck. They were all I needed or cared to see but at first glance, a grin nearly split my face in two. Bee started to click back in greeting, before seeing the unconscious figure I dragged with me. Oh yes, did I forget to mention dragging the hunter with us? Well, I did. Bee's head cocked cutely in question then let his eyes drift toward me. "Bounty Hunter." grabbing at the armor with my other hand, I gave a good chuck and he hit the metal/mist covered floor by the elders and medical heads feet, bouncing.

"Bounty Hunter?" almost seen the brow cocking for Iner'nai.

"Yup." I nodded, hands fisting my hips and making a jerking motion with my head. It took a moment, mostly me glaring, grumbling something so low they couldn't hear and jerking my head side to side. Give myself whiplash. Finally, Rin'do stepped onto the docking platform, form tense and eyes darting side to side. Can't say I blame him.

"And I present you, Rin'do." my hands moved in a flashy-showroom manner. Like you'd see on 'Wheel of Fortune' or something. He didn't move and grunting in the back of my throat, I knocked our shoulders together. He stumbled forward, shooting me a look, to which I blinked innocently.

"Dai'dai…why is the hunter unconscious? He has some serious wounds." E'ona pointed out, kneeling by the male.

"Don't!" the snarl ripped from my throat, body suddenly rigid with anger and…aggression? The medical personal snapped up spine-straight and moved to put a few good feet between herself and him. She looked at me cautiously and I just frowned in confusion. "Er…?" damn, where the hell did that come from? I know I…ain't happy with the hunter but….fuck, man!

So much to still learn.

"What happened?" Bee was the first one to speak but something told me the three present understood my sudden domineering stance. Even when I didn't. Oddddddd!

"He tried to kill Rin'do. At least twice. I know you sent that message all over and as long as it took me to find Rin'do, he had to get it. Iplayed the message on the PDA and know how he repays me, tries to kill me….KILL ME!" I ranted and continued on for another couple minutes, arms waving in the air to express myself. Apparently, I'm angrier then I thought and you know now that I think about it, I am a very expressive person. Not sure if that's a good or bad thing…?

"Dai'dai, stop talking." Bee's stern tone caught my attention, and I stopped mid-sentence. Blinking, I glanced over at him, even though he has the stern look on his face, his eyes shinned in amusement. As did E'ona and Iner'nai and dare I say it…maybe even Rin'do. "Now, _**he**_," he gestured to the **still **comatose male.. Damn, he can sleep like the pro's…or maybe Rin'do hit him that hard. (**Note to self: do not give an angry Rin'do reason to knock me out**)"Attacked you…after he got the message?"

"Yah…tired to make a Deedee-kabob." I even made stabbing gestures. "And I got pissed, punched him upside the head." it's amusing how I speak as if this was an everyday thing. I suppose it is, my life from now on. "Then he tried attacking a second time but Rin'do here," now I jabbed a clawed hand toward the newly cleared male. "He was all knight-in-shinning-armorish." they all stare at me confused…and I sighed. Right, not human, don't know human sayings. I think I will tell them fairytale stories one day, so I don't seem so scatterbrained all the time. "Dashed to my rescue, stabbed'im and knocked him unconscious." they really take the fun out of everything.

"I see." Bee nodded slowly, silence stretching between the small gathered group. Then he moved to stand in front of Rin'do and grabbed the younger males shoulder and shook it. "Thank you for keeping Dai'dai safe." Rin'do nodded in understanding, purring softly and I just stood, eyeing the two males before glancing to E'ona and Iner'nai then back. I reallllly like it when they purr. Wonder if I can get a recording of it and use it as white noise for when I'm going to bed.

…is that stalker-ish?

"Well…now that we're all here and reunited and one happy family…Deedee is gonna hit the sack, she is ti-ired." as if to prove my point, a large yawn wracked my smaller frame.

"Of course." E'ona nodded before snapping into medical mode. I think I even seen the swift change. "After I check you over." was added and I moaned in displeasure. I could feel a fit coming and had to stomp on it, viciously. "You as well, Rn'do"


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm sorry it took me so long to update. Writers-block sucks! But i think it's all better now. I will be updating a couple of my older stories...so yay!**

**Hope this is worth the wait.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>I believe I feel asleep waiting for E'ona to conduct the test. Probably easier that way, with me not fighting her tooth and nail. I can be a bit pigheaded, as previously stated, when tired. Blame it on my genes...maybe gramps? He was like that to. Ah well! The hole point of this, is that when I awoke, I was back in my room. Tucked comfortably under my covers. Didn't have to do a thing. "Ah, this is the life." folding hands behind my head, I looked off to one side, corner really. My armor was in a neat pile.<p>

I probably should get up. "Hm" kicking the covers back, I crawled toward the edge and hopped down, to my feet. Kneeling by the armor, my lips pursed before looking down at myself. I was in the "clothes" from earlier, the hunting attire under the armor. Damn it feels good to wear this stuff. Why can't I or we just wear it all the time? Huffing, I stood and dragged the bundle of metal and shell toward the trophy room. Once inside, everything was set out on a table, separated so I could clean.

"Hello Dai'dai." Ga'tuob greeted from behind.

I hummed a greeting, pulling out a small container and rang. It was like wax from earth...but a hell out a lot better. Made my armor shine like it was a diamond...ok, maybe not diamond...or maybe a black diamond? Ok, need to stop talking to myself. Well, I strted cleaning, until something caught my attention. "Is...is that a-" cutting myself off, I tossed the piece of cockroach across the room. "Ehhhhhhh!" and now, I do the 'I just touched a piece of bug' dance. It evolved a lot of spinning, flinging my arm side to side and gagging.

Come on ladies, you know the move!

"You are the oddest warrior I have ever had the chance to meet." Ga'tub chickled.

"Did ya see me on the planet? Fighting those bugs?" he shook his head in the negative. That's right, you ran away, like Moyga from Inuyasha! "I ran like a scared little human child." he just stared. "I know, I know..." waving him off, I went back to what the armor cleaning. "What's up?"

"The verdict came in." he announced giddily.

Ok, that caught my attention. Dropping the rag, I turned to him quickly, brow cocked. "Well?"

"He was found guilty." I could almost, almost see him bouncing for joy. "He's banished from the clan and put on the badblood list."

"Good." I grinned from ear to ear, nodding firmly.

"Dai-dai...I can't express my thanks to you-"

"Stop, right now." cutting him off, one hand went to my hip and the other pointed at him. "I didn't do everything just because of you. I did it to help Rin'do to. There's no need to thank me for what should have been done to begin with."

"Modesty has always been a good quality in you." Bee mused from behind.

"I really wish you'd learn it then." I shot back, turning to face the elder. At his back, surprisingly, was Rin'do. "Or perhaps to knock on a door."

"Modesty it not a good quality for everyone." Bee clicked in a snorting sort of way. If that makes sense.

I notice he says nothing about the door comment. "Bee, Rin'do has more modesty then you." I gestured to said male.

"He's been out of touch." he frowned.

Eyes narrowing, I looked from him, to Rin'do, to Ga'tub then back to Bee. Does he not remember his stay on earth?"Uh...so have you." he scoffed and I rolled my eyes, going back to my armor and started waxing it again. "So, what's up?"

"We came to check up on you." this time, it was Rin'do who spoke and I cast him a look over my shoulder. "You were out cold before E'bona even started the test." there was a ting of concern in his voice and I'm sure there was a flash in his eyes. Aw, he was worried about me? That's sweet.

"Probably one of the easier appointments she had." Bee muttered.

I heard, elbowing him in the side, since he was beside me. "As if you're any better." I accused.

"What are you wearing?" and he suddenly changed the subject. Sometimes, I think the man was a female in a pass life.

"Clothes." was muttered.

"Aren't those the hunting clothes you wear under your armor?" brow ridge cocked as he eyed the black material.

"So it is." I shrugged, as if I even care. "I woke up in this."

"I wasn't going to undress her." Rin'do muttered and I turned slowly to look at him. He was the one that brought me to my room? I thought for sure it had been Bee, maybe even E'ona.

"Damn right you weren't going to." Bee muttered lowly, glowering at a spot in the wall.

Man sounds just like a father. "Bee, you're spending to much time with me." both he and Rin'do looked at me in surprise. "Got you saying human curse words now." at the teasing tone of my voice, his eyes narrowed. Rin'do clicked softly in laughter but cut it off when Bee shot him a look.

"Are you going to go change now?" Bee pushed.

"No." didn't bother looking at him.

"Why not?" the frown was in his voice.

"Because, the clothes are clean. I'll change when I shower and I'll shower when I'm done with cleaning my armor."

"But it is inappropriate for you to be dressed as such with two males in your room." he pointed out, in a reminder.

Turning on the bench like seat, I glanced up at him then stood. My hands went to my hips. "Y'al came into my room."

There is no reasoning with you, is there?" he sighed.

"Ah...'fraid not, Bee." mumbled to himself, he turned to leave the room. I think I heard something about going to the sparing zone and working off some stress. Rin'do and I watched him go, before I grinned. My god, he does act just like my dad! And he's a drama queen! "Ba ha ha ha ha ha!" I started laughing, having to take a moment to control myself. Oh, such a silly man...er, yautja. Sighing, I turned to Rin'do and smiled. "So, how ya settling in?"

"Ok, I suppose."

"Still acting like you got some horrible disease?"

"Like I'm still a badblood." he muttered.

"Oh, forget them Rin'do." I settled a hand on his shoulder. "They ain't worth ya time. Not before this and definitely not after." I gave a squeeze, letting my hand fall back to my side. "You got Bee, and E'ona, and Iner'nai...hell, even me as friends." going back to my table, I snatched up the rag and smiled. "My gramps useta say that you only ever have a few real friends in life and the rest are just acquittances."

"Do you believe it?" looking over my shoulder, I watched as he ventured around the room, looking at the skulls of creatures I had killed over time.

"Yes." smiling, I went back to cleaning. "There's no need for many friends. All one really needs are a handful of people they can trust with their lives, right?"

"...yes, I guess so." I felt him hoovering over my shoulder, warmth radiating off him. I fought the urge to lean back. Damn it, Deedee! "Would you like some help?"

My hand stopped it's rotating motion and looked over my shoulder at him. "Um...sure." a small smile pulled at my lips, scooting down the bench to give him some room. Do yautja usually help others clean their armor? When he sat, I felt the entire bench shift, as if accommodating his weight. He was so close, our legs actually touched. Great, and now there was a flutter in my chest AND stomach. I swear to whatever god is listening...am I getting a crush on this guy?

"...interesting." Ga'tuob hummed. I looked over at him-damn, forgot about him-, his curious look, before he promptly flashed out. Wait, what? What's interesting?

* * *

><p>I am on a roll people. Stun not only Ga'tub and Bee but also Iner'nai and the other high elders. All because of a four word sentence. 'Tell me about mating'. Ok, maybe it was bad form to ask during meal time, I'll give them that. In my defense, he had been bugging me about why I was so quiet this pass couple days. Since the armor thing with Rin'do. Thinking about the yautja male..well, in a round about way had me wondering about their mating rituals. Would I be effected. If so, how? My question just sorta blurted out at that point.<p>

Not surprising, my mouth needs a filter half the time anyways.

Bee had very curious about our, as in humans, customs and traditions when it came to sex. Though he avoided the same subject with his own people. I might have even popped in a porno or two for him to watch...for research purposes only. The absolute look of horrifying disgust at humans bumping uglies, was a bonus. A very funny bonus. Never laughed so hard in my life.

"Dai'dai..." Bee trailed off and...wait, is he squirming? "Why do you ask or wish to know?"

"I'm curious." was my answer.

"Why?" suddenly, he was glaring around the room and I'm sure I seen a couple males duck. "Has someone approached you about the topic?"

"Uh...no?" blinking at him, I shook my head."I've been reading about it the last couple days and I have questions."

"Why me?"

"E'ona is away on a mission." I waved that thought off. "Usually I would go to her with the more...sensitive questions but..." when he turned to look down at me, I beamed up at him. "Technically you're my father." his chest puffed a little at that. "And it is human custom that the parent take their child aside for the 'Birds and the Bees' talk."

"What does birds and bees have to do with sex?" he clicked in confusion, as did others that were listening.

I laughed softly. "It's a metaphor." Yautja amuse me so.

"Humans are strange." one of the males down the table mumbled.

I shot him a look before turning my attention back to Bee. "Still waiting."

"During a meal?" he really didn't want to talk about this.

"No time like the present."

"Dai'dai." hearing the female voice, I turned to see Sa'dur'ha, the Lou-dte Kalei. "If you wish to know of the mating rituals, I am more then happy to explain and answer any questions." she offered.

"Really?" my eyes grew wide and when she nodded, I grinned. I'm almost sure I heard Bee groan.


	14. Chapter 14

**Well, here we go again. Starting to get good, now! Yay! Thank you for coming back for another chapter and I hope you all continue coming back to read more.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Not sure what I expected to see in the female wing of the ship but I gotta say, pleasantly surprised. Walking into the wing was just like all the rest of the ship, metal wall, mist covered floors. The usual. When I reached the appointed room the Lou-dte Kalei had asked me to come to, I had been momentarily stunned. It was a rec room of some sort, with as many pillows as the eyes could take in. All different, bright colors with elegant stitch designs. Sheer fabric hung on the walls like draping's and varied in the shame shades. The furniture, unlike my own, was low to the ground, wide with tall backs and thick arms. They were single chairs and couches, pale in color.<p>

Sorta had an Arabian Nights feel to it.

I love it! "Cool." breathing in awe, I scanned the room over and squatted beside of the chairs. A hand ran over the arm and I smiled at the softness. In my mind, I was applying all that I seen to my own room, for my own personality corks. I need a guitar. "Wow...sudden thought." I murmured then frowned. Did the Yautja race have anything like it?

"Good evening, Dai'dai." turning at the voice, Sa'dur'ha, stood in the entrance of the room. Bowing in respect and greeting, I smiled. I don't have to thump my chest/shoulder, because she isn't really a warrior, hardly left the ship as it was. Her responsibility was taking care of things in the female wing.

"Thank you for agreeing to talk to me, the Lou-dte Kalei."

"Call me Sa'dur'ha." she purred softly and I nodded in agreement. She made a motion for us to go sit in a couple of the chairs. I waited for her to move first then followed, lowering myself. As soon as I sat, I almost, almost moaned at the cushions molded to my form. Oh yah, getting me some of these for my room.

"You like the meeting room?" she asked politely.

"Oh yah, it's...very eye catching." I looked around the room and smiled slightly. "I'll be bugging Bee about getting one of these chairs for my room." I admitted with a cheeky grin. She clicked in amusement. "Ah, sorry, we didn't come here to talk to me about my living arangements."

"It's okay." she assured. "Now, you have read about the mating rituals of the Yautja." it was more of a statement but I nodded anyways. "What are your questions?"

Oh, where to start, where to start? "Reproduction." my lips pursed, eyes narrowing in thought. Yah, that's a good start. Turning my attention back to Sa'dur'ha, I nodded. "Mating season comes every 400 years, right?" she nodded. "And it's for 30 days?" another nod. "How many offspring are born to one female?"

"It depends on how long a female lives." she considered, clicking away in her own thoughts. "If one lives a long, full life, I suppose a female can give birth to 5 or 6."(I'm totally just guessing cause i have **NO** idea how much.)

I went quiet in thought again, brows knitting together and nibbling on my bottom lip. "Y'al don't go into heat much, right?"

"No, we are able to have children year round but chose only to during mating season."

"What if your lifebonded?" my eyes flashed up to her face. "Does the mating change?"

"No." shaking her head gently, her dreads swayed and the metal pieces clinked together.

"Are there a lot of lifebond couples?"

"There are a handful on each clan ship. It is not common and yet uncommon to see one. In one generation, there could be anywhere's from one to five couples." she explained.

"And...besides that, you don't really have one partner, right?"

"Correct." she nodded this time. "Multiple females will mate with the strongest males, to produce strong heirs for the clan."

"And everyone is okay with that?" I murmured. Sa'dur'ha just sat there, looking at me curiously. Obviously knowing the wheels in my head were turning. "I mean no disrespect but some of my...earth feelings, I can't seem to shake."

"You mean humans having one partner all there life?" she inquired, clicking in her own thought.

"Yah...though humans do have a lifestyle called Swinger." I had known a couple in it and though interesting, wasn't really my thing. The Lou-dte Kalei's interest was perked again. "Um...two humans are still a couple but they have other lovers, mainly other couples. They share wives with husbands and husbands with wives, so to speak. Of course, you don't have kids by that other person."

"Hm."

"Ok, beside the point. How do you know you are suppose to Lifebond?"

"You would not know, until meeting the one you are destined to be with. The feeling is unfamiliar to someone that has not formed a lifebond."

I frowned at that thought. "What if you're not suppose to be in a lifebond?" scratching my head, I looked up at her again. "Like me. I'm not sure how I fell about have more then one partner. I've never practiced that sortof lifestyle. I mean, what if I don't like it?" my eyes narrowed, lowering to the floor to stare at it blankly.

"It is hard to answer that question, Dai'dai. You are not a normal case, being the first hybrid in our species."

"What about kids from parents that are human and Yautja? Aren't they hybrid's?"

"They are not the same. They are born from these parents, you were made." she pointed out. "You are unmarked territory." was added.

Oh, that's fantastic.

"Oh...I can understand that." nodding slowly, I fidgeted in the chair. "Ok, I'm not sure if I'll have a cycle like a human female or a yautja females. Maybe meet in the middle?" I'm sure she was wondering where this was going. "Do you know anything about human female cycles?"

"I do not."

Yah, didn't think so. "Well, humans don't have mating season like here. For a couple days, each month, human females have...well, I guess it could be considered a mating season."

"Every month?" she clicked in surprise.

"Yah."

"_Paya_." she mumbled, eyes slightly wide.

I had to stop the laugh that wished to bubble forth and a sarcastic 'tell me about it'. "I'm worried about how that will be effected. If I still have it every month, how is it going to effect others?"

"Well, you have been here for almost two months, it has not come, right?"

"Aw, well..." I thought back to the time spent looking for Rin'do. That was almost two weeks. "I was gone for two weeks, when I went looking for Rin'do. It could have hit then, ended before finally finding him. I remember being really hot for a couple days and...um...erm." don't blush, don't blush. "Before everything that happened with Bee, I always got..." what's the word I'm looking for? "Frisky?, during these appointed times of the months."

"Hm." crossing her arms, one hand stroked the underside of her jaw. "Have you felt it again?"

"No but I don't think it's time yet. By next week, I should know for sure."

"Well, it will certainly attract other males if you go into heat every month." and here, I moaned. Why, why am do I have to keep that human aspect? "If you are to lifebond, that is a problem simply solved by the first mating." oh? Now my interest is perked! "Lifebonded marks the couple as each others. Only he would be able to sense your heat." I've never wanted to have a lifebond with someone as much as I do now."Now, do you have other questions?"

"Yes!" eyes sparkling, I unloaded question after question on the female. Like Bee tends to point out, I am like a suckling and very curious. "What exactly is a turn on for yautja males?" she blinked at the question before clicking in amusement. Today was sure to be an entertaining day.

* * *

><p><strong>Beep-beep.<strong>

The door opened, allowing Bee and E'ona entrance to my room. Neither said anything, just stared at me but I was looking to the floor. Thoughtful look on my face. Someplace, in the recess of my mind, I knew they were there. They continued to stare before stepping in and coming closer. I was seated on the couch, knees to my chest and head cocked to the side. Obviously deep in thought by the crinkle between my eyes. Finally, as if just noticing the two, I glanced up. "Dai'dai?"

"I don't regret it." I blinked at the admittance, lips pursing. My meeting with Sa'dur'ha had been going so good. She was informative and patient when I went on my tangents. Suppose that's a must when dealing with me, patience. Learned a lot of interesting things about the males of the Yautja race. Did you know the underside jaw and neck of the males are sensitive? Like arousal sensitive. Good to know...for future reference. Of course, there was no one thing that attracted them all, though strength and ability was a big thing.

"Don't regret it?" his head cocked, clicking curiously.

The thoughtful look changed to one of anger, my arms falling to my sides and balling fist. "No." E'ona kneeled before me and began looking over the couple gashes I had acquired from the meeting room in the female wing. Near the end of the meeting, a horde of females and their kids came into the room. I had been greeted properly, though the disdain felt for me was plain as day on some of their faces. Like I care. When Dal'in entered a few minutes after the others, I grinned and waved him over.

He was hesitant.

After a gentle purring from Sa'dur'ha, he came and I motioned for him to seat beside me. I then started questioning him about his day. The longer we talked, the more relaxed he grew in my company. The kid was so skiddish, I could see him bolting at any sudden movement. It was about that time everything quickly went downhill."I asked Dal'in to come sit with Sa'dur'ha and myself. It had been a while since the first time we talked. It took me a while to get him to relax but he did. And then, this..." I had to stop to collect myself. "One of the kids came over and started bullying him...right in front of us!" I stared at him, trying to convey the anger and disbelief I felt. "No one did anything, so I told the kid he was disturbing our conversation."

"Dai'dai...because of his parents..." E'ona trailed off, not sure how to continue.

"It is bad to have one parent as a badblood, Dai'dai." Bee picked up were she left off, clicking softly. He made a motion for E'ona to leave us be and she did. "To have two bad bloods for parents, it-"

"It shouldn't matter." I cut him off, standing abruptly."What his parents did, it has nothing to do with him! He's just a kid, Bee! How is it right, to beat and ridicule him into nothing more then a lump of flesh to do your bidding. Forever being insulted and treated worthless?" turning away, I looked out the large window to the unforgiving space.

"That is just how things are here." he sighed. "If he has no one willing to partition for guardianship, he becomes another...how do you humans say? 'Another one that slips through the cracks'." he then explained.

Partition for guardianship? I blinked, turning back to him and grinned. He eye me, obviously knowing I had come across the solution to my problem. I'll partition for his guardianship! Teach him everything I know and everything Bee taught me. I'll make him the best damn hunter there is! "Aw, Bee, ya the best!"

"Wait! Before you run off to do whatever it is I'm sure will throw us for a loop," here I chuckled. He did know me to well, huh? "What happened with La'tari?"

My look darkened, just like that. "Apparently, the kid I was talking to was her one of her offspring. She went on this rant about humans and being inferior and how they are worthless and I was worthless and a waste of your time and sources." I dismissed her comment, even though he was angry. "Then she turned on Rin'do and called him...well, some choice words. But then she started in on Dal'in and I just snapped. You know how I am when I get angry." we gave each other pointed looks. "I started my own tirade...with words I will not repeat. Evidently, she doesn't like a human talking back so blatantly or disrespectfully."

"I see." is his mandibles twitching in laughter? "I suppose she did not like that."

"If by"not liking" you mean her attacking me, then yes." all humor left him and I gestured to the scratches I had acquired earlier."I do believe though, the ladies will think before they say something, next time. Never expect a small human to move as fast or be as strong as me." I laughed at that part.

"Well, no one but Rin'do, myself and those few from Earth have seen you really fight." Bee pointed out.

A smirk adorned my face. "Not just a pretty face." I hummed, threw an arm around his waist to hug him. "See ya later, Bee!" out the door i went, leaving the elder in my room, alone. "Must find Dal'in!" muttering, I turned the corner in such a hurry, I ran dead smack into someone. "Ooof!" and now I'm on the ground, on my damn back!

A gentle clicking had me looking up, right into the face of...Rin'do! Oh! "C'mon, help a girl up." I extended a hand and with another round of amused clicks, he took the hand. I was jerked to my feet, stumbling forward and right into him. His chest...strong chest-damn it! "Thanks."

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" he wondered.

"Gotta go see Dal'in about something." my eyes narrowed in thought, stroking my chin.

"...does it have to do with that fight?" a brow ridge cocked in question.

I snorted, arms crossing. "Who hasn't heard about that, at this point, really?"

He chuckled but then grew quiet. "Is everything fine...with the Lou-dte Kalei?"

Aw, he's worried about me! It's so sweet! "Um...I'm not to sure really. La'tari attacked me, I just defended." shrugging, my hands raised by my shoulders before blinking in thought. I will get him to help me! "Oh...Rin'do, will ya meet me at the _kehrite_, in an hour?" a hopeful tone stuck in my voice, a hand resting on his forearm. In that absolutely adorable manner of a yautja not understanding why I did something, his head cocked. Just like a puppy! "Please?" and que puppy dog eyes!

"Sei-I."

And he caved as quick as Bee! Hells to the yah, baby. "Thanks Rin'do! An hour, remember!" squeezing his arm once, I turned and bolted down the hall, toward the female wing.


	15. Chapter 15

"Dei'dei?" Dal'in was confused, east to tell by his tone. I hadn't really told him what was going on, just that I wanted to talk to him and dragged him out after me. Of course, I greeted Sa'dur'ha before I did any of that. She didn't seem mad with me and even appologized for La'tari, _**which **_had me gawking at her. She said the other had been _**way **_out of line and I handed myself properly and in good representation of Bee. **That **made me happy, since he's basically responsible for me and I'm realllllly trying to make everyone else see his attention isn't wasted on me. After assuring her I would be back to later for another visit, we left the wing. Dal'in seemed more then happy to come, just to get away from them.

"Almost there!" was thrown over my shoulder as we turned a corner. At least I didn't run into anyone this time. Ahead of us, maybe ten feet, was the training room door. And right where I asked, Rin'do was standing there patiently, waiting for me. He's so great! "Hey Rin'do!" turning at my voice, he nodded in greeting then glanced to the child at my side. "Rin'do, this is Dal'in, Dal'in, this is Rin'do." punching in the code to the door, it opened and I pulled both males in after me.

Thankfully, the room was empty and I smiled, happily before whipping around to face them. "Ok..." hands clapping, I kneeled in front of the child and gestured to the wall of weapons. "Go pick something." he looked from it, to me, to Rin'do then back to me. "Go on." I urged, watching as he shuffled closer. Gah! I hate how self-conscious he is!

Pivoting on my foot, again, a hand went to my hips and the other pointed at Rin'do. He blinked in surprise at the quick move. Sometimes I feel like I'm in an anime. "Will you help me train Dal'in?" the top two mandibles clicked together softly. "I'm going to train him...well, actually, I'm going to partition for guardianship _**and then **_train him."

"...and you want my help...training him?" his head cocked.

Ok, that's a silly question! I even sent him a look that said it. He sighed. "Look, you're probably the one person that knows what's it like for him. Went through the same crap. He needs someone that can understand what it's like and I can't relate in that aspect." pausing, my lips pursed and my eyes darted side to side. "I think he needs to know that no matter what life path his parents took, he doesn't have to follow...or just let people walk all over him." raising my head, my eyes swept him over, head to toe. "That no matter what, he can still be a badass hunter...like you."

And now that I went quiet, he stared at me. As if sizing up what I really wanted. I stared back, trying to convey my thoughts. I want to help Dal'in...and, I'm not opposed to spending some time with Rin'do as well. Finally, he nodded in agreement to my request. Laughing in glee-really didn't think about my next actions, since I do it with Bee all the time-I jumped on him. Arms wrapped his neck and I planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Thanks, Rin'do!" skipping away, I stopped suddenly, almost tripping over myself. Eyes growing wide, I just thought over what I did and blushed. I felt the heat rise in my cheeks. I just kissed his cheek. I know it may not seem like much, if I was still on earth but it's an intimate action among the yautja. Turning slightly to the side, I stole a glance toward a frozen Rin'do. He was purring, so loudly I could almost feel it. Oh my, I think he liked it. My lips pulled into a half smirk, head down and continued toward Dal'in. "Alright, whatcha choice?"

"I always liked the ki'cti-pa." he admitted softly, holding the plain staff in his hands.

"Hm, good choice. Of course, you'll haveta learn all of the weapons but you can specialize in that." I was thinking outloud now, taking the staff and spinning it, almost like second nature. There has to be a way to make a staff more dangerous. Maybe make it able to separate into two pieces and have blades hidden.

Yah...that'll work.

"What...what are you talking about?" Dal'in looked up at me, eyes unblinking.

"I'm going to teach you to fight, Rin'do is going to help...cause he's awesome and I'm persuasive." Dal'in's mandibles went slack in shock. "Close ya mouth, hun." he did as instructed. "We are going to teach you to be badass."

"But..." he trailed off, looking away.

I growled softly, grabbing his shoulder to make him look up. "There's nothing wrong with you, Dal'in. You have as much potential as any of those...snot nose brats." and there I go, slipping into human slang again. I huffed in annoyance. "Your parents don't dictate who you are."

"Dai'dai is right." Rin'do stepped up behind me, resting a hand on my shoulder. Subconsciously, I leaned into his hand and shoulder before I could stop myself. But he didn't seem to mind after I realized I had done it. "You can't let what others think bring you down."

"That is good advice."

I jumped at the unexpected voice close to my ear and spun. "Gah, don't do that!" hands on my hip, I glared at the chuckling form of Ga'tub. "Laugh it up, _ole honorable elder_." it was hard not to hear the sarcasm. Dal'in just stared on in confusion, as Rin'do cocked his head. Probably wondering who I was seeing. Facing the brownish-red yautja male, I pointed at him. "Forgive me Rin'do, ya grandpa is straight up tripping." silence was my answer. "Ugh!" Must. Stop. Talking. In. Human. Slang! "He's likes to tease me and it's annoying."

"Dei'dei?" Dal'in cocked his head in the very same manner as Rin'do and clicked away in question.

Couldn't help myself, I went a little fangirlish and hugged him. Like arms around his waist, his head on my collar bone and his feet dangling, like he was a doll. "You are so freaking adorable, Dal'in!" I'm sure we look a sight, him half my size and being swung side to side like nothing. "I need a camera and...and...and a sailor suite!" he's lucky I'm not rubbing our faces together.

"Dai'dai...I think you should let him go." Rin'do soothed.

"Aw...do I haveta?" looking up at him, my bottom lip quivered and eyes became wide and watery. This look was worse then the puppy eyes. Instead of answering verbally, he just nodded. Pouting, I set the child on his feet and crossed my arms. "But I wanna hold him a bit longer."

"He's not a doll." Ga'tub snorted. My head lowered, turning slowly to give the spirted yautja such a look, he actually popped away.

Huffing, I faced the males and shifted all weight to one leg. "Alright, first thing first, Dal'in." he blinked. "Whenever someone is talking to you, do not, I repeat, do not look at the floor. Maintain eye contact. The only person it is okay to look away from, in submission is the Matriarch...perhaps Sa'dur'ha as well, since they are both higher ups and females. When your speaking to someone the same level, you definitely don't look away."

"Why?" he wondered.

"Looking away means you see yourself inferior to those you talk to. Of course, you don't stare blatantly in disrespect. There's a balance of the two." and now starts the training.

* * *

><p>Bee has a habit of just staring at me. It might, and I'm stressing here, have something to do with the words that keep coming out of my mouth. And always in my room when he confronts me. <em>Sigh...<em>, really need to monitor this thing but this time, what I said wasn't even that shocking! "One would think you'd be use to my randomness." I sent him a firm look.

"Perhaps I would, if you stopped pulling things from out of the blue." he scowled...well, yautja verison of scowling. More like crossing his arms in a pouting manner, clicking rapidly and brow bone lowered.

"I'm not pulling it from the blue." I frowned, crossing my arms in defiance. "You should have known something like this was coming when I reacted the way I did during our "talk" the other day."

"But...partition for guardianship? Why didn't you talk to me first?" and now he sounds like a big ass baby, complaining about a toy I got and he wants to play with.

"'cause." the word was drawn out, bored tone in place. "You would have tried to talk me out of it." truth be told, I was a bit surprised he hadn't known. I mean, I went to the other elders and they okayed it. Was expecting this reaction, though. "'sides, was made up as soon as the words slipped pass your mouth."

"You make it very hard to keep you off the radar." he muttered.

"Why would I worry about that, now?" a brow cocked, hands to my hips. "As Sa'dur'ha already said, I'm one of a kind. First human-yautja hybrid made and not born. I was different from the moment I put on that mask and the needles stuck me." then a hand did this flutter, flicking thing in the air. "Half the ship, if not more, already hate me because of the Hi'chi thing."

"They do not hate you and it's not half the ship." reaching out, he settled a hand on my shoulder, stroking it tenderly. "He admitted to what he had done."

"Only after I accused him." I pointed out.

"Dai'dai, he was an befouled high elder that committed our most loathsome crime against another, especially someone as old and vaulted as Ga'tub. He was older then me, you know."

I gawked at him. "But...you're like OLD!" and here he clicked in agitation. "Sorry. Didn't come out the way I wanted." rubbing the back of my neck, my eyes crinkled in a nervous laugh. "I guess I didn't really think about his age, I mean, I know he's older 'cause he talked about when you were a pup, I just didn't actually consider how old he may be."

"He told you about my childhood?" he deadpanned.

"Oh yah! Now I have embarrassing stories to tell my kids one day." my brows wiggled playfully.

"Already planning kids?"

...did the temperature in my room just drop?

Frowning, I looked around the room for any spirts. It usually grew colder when one was coming or already here. Nope, all clear. Shrugging, I turned back to Bee. "I'm spending my life here, Bee, with my new family. Did you think I was actually going to stay stray from sex?" I looked at him oddly. I mean, I even asked about mating. Isn't that a heads up I was thinking about it? "I want kids someday and when I do have them and I go on hunts, they will be left with you to watch. So you can spoil them like grandfathers do."

Oh...my...heavens! He actually had a dreamy look on his face! Blinking owlishly, a grin cracked my lips. "Earth to Bee?" okay, maybe that's not a good saying. "Deedee to Baklior." waving a hand in front of his face. Well, he's gone to lala land for the time being.

**Beep-beep**

"Enter." the door whooshed open and i looked away from the spotted male to see Rin'do and Dal'in enter. "Hey guys." smiling, I waved. "Let me change and we can leave." no way am I doing what needs to be done in these skirt things. Receiving a nod, I went to my room to grab that skirt turned pants and slipped them on. Making sure my shirt laces were tight, I came back out.

"Is something wrong with the High Elder?" Dal'in worried.

"He's in lala land. Mentioned something about grandkids and he went into that trance like state." I waved it off, stepping in front of the elder and snapped my fingers. Finally, he blinked and came back to us. "You spaced on me, Bee."

"I did?" he mused, getting a nod from me. Suppose I should avoid mentioning the "G" word around him for some time.

"Rin;do and Dal'in are here, so I'm leaving." I told him.

"Rin'do?" he turned to see the male in question, standing beside my newly adopted son.

"Yah, he's helping me and Dal'in move his things." I nodded. ",..and training him."

"...why am I moving? Where am I going?" Dal'in asked, eyes wide.

"Don't worry about that, Dal'in." I assured, patting his shoulder. "I'll explain everything in a moment."

"Why am I the last to always know?" Bee pouted.

Rolling my eyes at his childish whining, my arms crossed as I thrust a hip out. "As I said before, you tend to overreact."

"I do not."

"Sa'sur'ha." was all I said, all I had to before he knew what I meant. He did sort of freak on me about the mating thing. Of course, now he was looking at Rin'do with a rather dangerous look. Like he was about to skin the yautja hunter. Oh sweet Jesus! I am not about to go screw the guy! Swatting at his arm, Bee turned his stare on me and we locked eyes in a battle of wills.

"Perhaps I should come to help." he commented.

"And I'm sure you have more then enough things that need to be done." I pointed out. His eyes drifted to Rin'do and I can't help but wonder if he knows I have this attraction to the guy? "Scoffing, my eyes narrowed. "I'm not gonna ravish the guy, Bee." and I just know they, or more importantly Dal'in, is so confused.

"Fine." straightening, he tugged at his armor and cape to make sure they laid like they were suppose to before making to leave. "But I do not want grandchildren yet." and my mouth just dropped open. He so knows!

"BAKLIOR?" flame on! I just know I'm blushing like a schoolgirl with a crush. Can not believe he just said that. Of course, I couldn't help but laugh at the absurdity of the situation and conversation. "You'll get them when I'm damn good and ready to pop them out!" ...that made no sense. I think he knew that, what with the shy look he shot back my way. Eyes narrowed, I growled low and he disappeared out the door. Fucking conniving man!

"...Dei'dei?"

As if suddenly remembering my two companions, I spun toward them, all smiles. "Sorry!" laughing, a hand went to the back of my head. "Just having a bit of a father-daughter spat!"

"Father...daughter?" Dal'in cocked his head and I fought the urge to have a repeat of yesterday. "You are not Baklior's real daughter...right?

"Ah well, I'm not born from a mating between him and a female, if that's whatcha mean." lifting arm, it wavered in the air. "But I have his blood running in my veins." dropping the arm, I smiled at him. "For all intensive purposes, I am his daughter. Just like you're my new son."

"..."

It's so cute when they're confused. Smiling, I settled an arm around his shoulder. "I partitioned for guardianship and it was granted. That's why ya moving...in here, with me."

"You...partitioned...for me?" he clicked in surprise.

"Most certainly!" dragging him with me, I left my room. "Let's go Rin'do. Got a busy day ahead of us!"

"But why am I moving in with you?" he didn't sound disgusted or anything, just curious.

"Because, I don't trust them bitches as far as I can throw them." was muttered low enough where he couldn't hear me. Rin'do did, apparently. I heard the clicking in agreement. "I have a feeling it would've gotten worse for you after it comes out that I'm your guardian. A lot of people already don't like me."

"Why not?"

"Aw...well, some don't like me because I'm human. Some don't like me because I brought back Rin'do." I gestured to said male. "And some might not like me because I accused and proved Hi'chi had been the one to actually murder Ga'tub."

"Some may because you refuse to submit." Rin'do chimed in.

"As if." scoffing at the mere idea, I looked over at him. "If I won't even bow to Bee, a honored elder...there's no help for anyone else."

His yellow eyes gleamed in amusement. "Your attitude is another thing that throws people off." now my head cocked in question. My attitude? "You don't care what others think, you do what you think is right and you don't try to please others."

My lips pursed, eyes narrowing as they moved left to right. "You realize, you just described yourself...right?" he shrugged and I scowled. "I freaking hate how these systems work. Why does it matter what your parents did?" I ranted in anger, having seen the same stuff on earth time and time again.

"Dai'dai." Rin'do settled a hand on the junction of my shoulder and neck, the tips of his claws grazing the tender skin. It sent a chill right down my spine. "Things are the way they are. If it ever changes, it would take time and possibly not in our lifespan."

...oh, he's talking, isn't he? Damn! "Uh...what?" wow, that's a smart response. Can feel the brain juices pumping.

"Dai'dai?"

Why do people keep interrupting us? Gah! Could rip all the hair out of my head. Sighing, I turned to dace Sa'dur'ha and blinked. What...when did we reach the female wing? "..." right, mind back on track. Clearing my throat, my eyes slid to Rin'do then Dalin, who was watching both of us, then back to the den mother and smiled. "Hi. We came to collect Dal'in's things."

"I thought you might be here soon." motioning for us to follow, we did, and she lead us to the room we needed. "I took the liberty of packing everything. Figured you would not like to stick around."

Ah, good thinking. "Ya guessed right."

"Right here." Dal'in pointed to one of the doors. It was already open and I entered first. There was a stack of like two trunks. I don't suppose there's much a child has, until they become blooded hunters. One was smaller then the other, I took that one. The second was longer, heavier, Dal'in and Rin'do heaved that one up.

"Thank you Sa'dur'ha., maybe i can come bu for breakfast soon?"

"It would be a pleasure."

Waving bye-ok, I did!-we left the room and started back down the hall. Like most days it seemed, it wasn't just a slip in and out mission. As I had hoped. There was a herd of those bitches and their brats coming toward us. Hands gripped the trunk handles as La'tari passed. Don't say anything, don't even look at her. We passed the group, my eye twitched but we were in the clear. Now, to just make it to my room in one piece.


End file.
